One Wish
by r3dmasquerade7
Summary: After a history lesson goes wrong. Master Fung sends the monks to Melody High. Will they survive high school with a double life, double the problems, and double the pressure? The heat, the rush and the feelings start while evil gets closer...raixkim
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer...**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I just own this plot.

**animeang3l7**

**One Wish**

**History**

_It's so quiet today apart from the rain drizzling. For the last two or three months it always seemed to rain. Oh, and hardly any wu has activated lately. So I guess we can all take a chill pill about saving the world. Its a relief I suppose, cause it gives Omi the time to think everything over and move on about recent events; the whole turning evil fiasco...Clay's just dandy. Haven't seen him roaming as much, round the temple though. I suppose it has something to do with his girlfriend-always writing to her or emailing on my laptop. Aww, Clay lurves Jill. And Raimundo? Well, he's just Raimundo. Cocky, bored and probably deaf considering he never listens to word anyone says these days. He's growing to be more and more distant from this world, from us...Who knows why? I certainly don't have a clue. It could be anything...maybe even because of...Nevermind...Training was cancelled-thank god and there was more time to do whatever I want to do. But one problem...there isn't anything I would like to do..._

"Yo Kim." a voice spoke, the walls made the echoes bounce down the hall. It took a while to catch up with what was happening.

"What?" I leaned backwards to pop out my head from my room, _well more like a cubicle..._ I saw an irritated Raimundo strolling along the corridor and up to me.

"Goo Zombies 3.0! "

"What about it?" I stared blankly as if he weren't there.

"You said i could play on it. Remember?" I looked on blank at him, searching my memory for what he was talking about.

"Uh-"

"God. Just give me the game, girl." There was no venom in that sentence or any anger. It was just sort of a taunt or joke in its own unsubtle way.

I leaned back to face the ends of my room, scanning my sight for the blue console housing the classic game. And there it shone, just about balanced on the lid of my arched chest: blue gleaming against bronze. I stretched out to reach it yet I was too far to reach and too lazy to get onto my knees to seize it.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." He towered over me, eclipsing the light that vaguely shone from the hallway. Bending down next to me, he extended his arm to grab hold of the console briskly before he tipped it over. He straightened up and looked down at me in an amazed gaze. Seconds ticked and I chose to continue writing, well aware that the boy remained unmoving from his spot yet unconcerned. Well, the feeling eventually grew to irritation after managing to write a page in such dim light midn you and he still stood there. I turned my eyes to the Brazilian. He stared back. Was he staring at the back of my head all this time? His lips opened slowly, as if uncertain if words should come out. Steadily they closed again and I was reminded of a goldfish. Those eyebrows of his were slowly knitting together as if he were at lengths to come to a decision to whatever problem that seemed to be plaguing him. Then steadily his knees buckled and I watched him bend down to sit next to me.

"Sorry."

Perplexed was definitely the word to describe the situation. Why in the worlds would he need to be apologising for? "For what?" Even though confusion muddled my brain I surprisingly sounded calm.

"Um, you know, about avoiding you-and everyone."

"Oh, you were huh? Why?"

"Cause...I just needed some time to think I guess."

"Okay, I get what you mean." I punched his arm lightly, trying to rid the awkwardness that had settled between us.

"Ow! You punch too hard for a girl of your size." He feigned hurt. How melodramatic of him.

"It wasn't hard, I did it lightly. And shut up!" we started to laugh, albeit quietly.

"Oh writing in your diary. What you writing about?"

"Well-none of your-" But before I got to finish...

"I shouldn't have asked, its obviously all about me." he grinned ear to ear, cheshire cat indeed would have been jealous.

"Yeah you're right..."

"I am? Yeah, I mean of course I am. Of course its about me, because, you know. Its all about...me." he sighed his name in such a dramatic fashion as if declaring a revelation to the world. _Gawd, he has such a big ego._

"No, I mean you shouldn't have asked." I stuck my tongue out at him, picked up my diary and pen and got up. I lightly pushed him out of the way and strode over to the other side of the temple.

"Hey!" he shouted after me, with a tone of surprise.

I walked on, observing the environment around me and the people. I reached the battle grounds for training and saw Omi practising his Tai Chi. _Poor little guy, he needs to get some rest, he looks more tired than a hallucinating dog chasing an imaginary cat. Ah, Clay's farm analogies are seriously getting to me._

"Hey Omi! Omi!" He stopped and smiled at me weakly as I waved softly at him. "Omi, you should get some rest. Come on, you're tired and its raining like cats and dogs." _Darn analogies. _Omi looked at me confused about what I just said but didn't bother to ask me what it really meant. He more or less looked uncomfortable from the expression on his face.

"Don't worry Kimiko, once I perfect my breathing and concentration then I will hit the bags as you say."

"Okay," I replied, displeased yet not strongly enough to voice the concern riddling my conscience. I whispered a solemn goodbye, and started to walk on. No intention of waiting for a reply; I knew he would be much to caught up in his battle that seemed to only be against himself.

I turned a corner and saw Clay attacking the fridge-I mean raiding the fridge- from the doorway..._He eats too much..._I twitched an amused smile and carried on with my journey.

Finally I made it to the most discrete place in the whole entire building, it was the hall near the courtyard across the tree where we used to all four of us would sit down and chill. I was about to sit down on the edge of the building when I noticed a figure in the distance. Had the torrential rain not lightened up for that hour I would have surely mistakened that person to be part of the tree.

Leaping without thinking my throat let out a croaked hello. No answer.

I instinctively dropped my diary and pen. Slowly lowering myself onto the courtyard, I looked up at the sky, careless of the rain falling down on me making me drenched. The rain poured on my exposed face, bangs all slicked back with the wind's playfulness. My feet lowered carefully onto the rain sodden grass not to make any unnecessary and noticeable noise. These couple of steps alerted not the being in the tree. Tredging on, I couldn't be bothered to keep up the sneaky tactic and just walked up normally. The pitter patter sound rang through my ears; I slowed down my pace as I edged the last foot between the tree and I. Finally I was there, where the mysterious person was. Droplets fell more harder yet infrequently upon my face as I stopped beneath its protective shelter of leaves. The tree seemed quite huge compared to the perception in my mind. I looked towards the person who sat sideways and silhouetted. A jolt ran through my body as I felt the coldness finally settle.

"Kim," The voice called my name in such calmness and uncertainty. I swiftly turned my head to the figure, careless of my hair whacking my face hard. I narrowed my eyes at the enigma but found it to be none other than Pedrosa himself.

"Rai!" I paced myself to him and jumped on the branches of each level until I got close enough to see his distinct features.

"Watcha doin up here?" I asked, now starting to shiver.

"Got tired of Goo Zombies."

"What? Massacring the undead too dull for you after only about ten minutes? Or was it too hard."

"Yeah right Kim. You so know I rule, remember when I whooped your ass in Goo Zombies Battle Mode." His usual habit of proving his superiority in video games were pathetic this time around with the lacklustre taunt.

"Why are you really in the rain Raimundo?"

"Just thinking."

"With all this hard thinking you're doing these days, is it that you are trying to make up for all those times you didn't do any thinking?" I joked quite strenuously.

"Whats your reason?"

Getting the hint, I answered. "Just wanted to get some time alone. That was, till I saw you sitting in a tree, in the rain. Mind you I thought it was a stranger." I looked around, but my vision seemed to just lead back to Rai. It was a silent moment between us yet it felt warm and comforting inside.

"Ah," _He probably thought to reply_, I assumed.

"Can I ask you something Rai?" I looked over to him and was caught off guard by his fiery emerald eyes, slashes of the scenery mirrored within them.

"Shoot." I shook out of it and turned my gaze away from him; at the view, the rain pouring.

"You're so childish and such a jerk with all those pranks, but now you've become so tense, so serious. Why?"

"..." _What kind of answer is that? _

It was ridiculous to get a non-worded answer, and it only served to agitate me. "Well?"

"I dunnoe," he replied. "Just sometimes when things seem so much more, I have to stop the immaturity and get serious. You can't rely on those things all the time to get you through the day." He carried on facing the mountain range.

He angled his head to face me with an exasperated look, the physical closeness didn't help the distance I faced with him.

His eyes casting reflections of what seemed to be emotions if that were possible. It dissolved back into forest the moment I blink away. There was a warm and close tender moment between us, further than words could ever go...

I tried to ignore my body's automatic response of shivering. But it persisted more and more until my teeth started to chatter. I moved away from Raimundo, and folded my arms as well as bring up my knees to my chest. The next thing I knew, I felt a bit warmer like a heater had just struck me. I looked to my right to see an arm wrapped around my shoulders. He was trying to make me warm.

"Thanks. Rai."

"No probs."

"No, I mean really. Thank you. You're too kind." Sincerity shone through.

"Yeah I know." He happily sighed.

"You know if I weren't cold I would totally hit you. You have sucha big ego, and you're really vain and-."

"And cool and sweet and not forgetting handsome..." he did it again, that irritating thing where he sighs the last bit as if he were truly that definition. I wanted to snort at the nonsense he spewed but he had me at giggles. He laughed as well probably because it was about ten seconds later after the joke I started to laugh or maybe, just maybe because he wanted to laugh with me.

"Young ones, since the rain has unevitably delayed our scheduled training practice of elements. We shall test in other skills. That are of History!" As if it wasn't traumatising enough for Master Fung to practice his appear-out-of-thin-air-move during that really sensitive moment, he had to announce the most outrageous revelation since his proclaimation that Dojo was actually 40 feet long on their arrival to the Temple.

"What?" Both our jaws were dropped hit the floor smack bam-as Clay would put it.

"Round up the others, young ones. And we will begin studying the historical period of the Tudors Times."

"But Master Fung!" I tried to object but he turned and walked off, really fast, almost running.

"History?" Complained Raimundo, his face made a painful frown. Mine couldn't help but too either. This was all too random.

"Lets just get Omi and Clay," I grabbed his arms and dragged him along, as he sulked sadly behind me and formed a dark cloud above his hanged head. As if the one in the sky wasn't bad enough.

As I dragged Rai by his sleeve working my way to the usually happy Clay, I couldn't stop my self from dramatically ruining the moment, "Master Fung said we're gonna have a history lesson!" I wailed rather loudly.

"What in tar nations?"

"Yup," randomly said the brunette haired Brazilian, _is he still in shock?_

"Great..." Clay said sarcastically.

"Ooh, this will be a very enlightening, I wish to venture into the past times of England!" exclaimed an excited Omi, a _very _excited Omi. I noticed this slight change in mood for Omi, an improvement in the very greatest. I had rarely him so animated ever since what happened. It was good. No, it was great. Even if it cost the rest of us our sanity to the English Royals of the past.

"Great," Clay and Raimundo moaned, all except Omi who grinned on. We strolled down the empty hallway, Clay up ahead with Omi trying not to listen to Omi's joyous outbursts of history facts; and me with Raimundo. It really is interesting how we can just be alone, just the two of us though it feels as if everyone's here-everything's alright, even when its not.

"Kimiko."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna bunk off?"

"We can't do that!" He caught my breath for the same thought had coursed through my brain only moments ago.

"Why not?" Regardless of how much I wanted to do it I carried on objecting to the idea, to the temptation. _Raimundo really is the devil of me._

"Well, first there is no where to go. Second if we get caught we have to scrub the halls and third-"

"Okay, okay. You always have to ruin my great ideas,"

"No, I just have to ruin your crap ones. I'll let the good ones go." I giggled afterwards.

We made our way to the meditation room, and as soon as we stepped in, there in the room were blackboards, an exercise book, pens, cushions and a desk.

"This is gonna be a heck of a History lesson..." commented Clay, but the rest of us stood there speechless.

"Since it has been raining unusually frequent. We the monks have decided to enhance your education as well as your training. Now today class, we will be learning about the Tudor Times of England."

"But why history of all things?" whined Raimundo. Needless to say, I elbowed him for his brash discourtesy.

"Why, how can we understand the present without looking to the past that brought us here. And so how can we move on into the future?"

"He randomly chose the subject didn't he." the tall brunette muttered into my ear. I laughed. Not only did we not get an answer to such a strange and definitely an unfortunate event, we only got riddled with a question in reply. Well I guess it was to be expected. This was Master Fung we're dealing with.

"Perhaps it was on his phrase-of-the-day calendar." I reasoned, highly amused all the while.

"I will take anymore questions later during the lesson, you may sit down on your seats and we will start a class discussion." I sat down on the nearest cushion which was close to the board, Rai behind me, Clay next to him and Omi beside me in the front.

"Class discussion my ass, theres only 4 people, excluding Master Fung."

"This is so weird. School?" My keen ears picked up Clay's barely-there whisper.

"Now, before this historical period began there was a war which affected this time greatly. Would anyone like to enlighten us all?"

"It was the-"

"Young monk, please raise your hand and I will get back to you." his hand shot up immediately,

"Omi, you may now proceed with your answer."

"It was the..."

"I know, look at Omi, excitement much!"

"Hey! Don't mess with the monk!" I spat back in a low, deadly tone.

"Kimiko, Raimundo. Explain why the revolution concerning the York and Lancastrian Family which was taken place between 1455 and 1487 resulted in the feud ending with the Tudor family?"

"Um..." we both said in unison, I glanced side to side swiftly hoping not to catch Master Fungs eyes. I saw a glimpse of a desperate Omi and his hand up.

Master Fung sighed in disappointment or was it just tiredness. I couldn't assume. He went over back to the chalkboard and began writing again. Then I felt a tingle upon my shoulder, someone was tapping me.

"I think if we wear down Master Fung, he could get so tired of it he would give up on this whole school thing." I felt the blood rush to my neck as it tingled from the warmth of his breath. The heat was too inviting, so I moved forward and turned around to face him. His eyes held captive my attention. "Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah I know. I'm real sly aint I? Pure brilliance,"

"That wasn't what I meant, I...Um, shut up don't flatter yourself."

"Erm, okay..."

As Master Fung turned to the bored writing millions of little words, a sly Rai tore off some paper and crumpled it into a petite paper ball and threw it across the room to make contact with Master's bald head.

He slowly turned around and eyed each one of us. Lingering a second more after surveillance, he then slowly turned around and carried on. So it became the situation where everyone else was writing apart from me and Raimundo. Thus...

"Okay, who threw that one?" he asked us. I ran the conspicious blank face whilst Rai played his lie right to the full giving the class a baffled look and a shrug of 'I don't have any clue what so ever' as Clay and Omi swiftly turned their heads to him.

After about forty minutes 20 paper balls had been thrown by me, 13 paper airplanes obviously by Raimundo and exactly 5 spit balls courtesy of Clay. At the end of the class Rai, Clay and I were in hysterics.

"Sigh...(smacks head)" Master Fung was definitely wore down. This didn't ensure our freedom but it gave us a glimmer of hope-and a bit of entertainment I may guiltily add. Of course, I was quite mortified that I had actually partaken in such a silly and disrespectful manner. But surely comprimising relax time after saving the world for history of all things was surely not right.

"Master I know who did it! It was-" be fore Omi could spit out the truth Clay covered his mouth finally entering the world of reality, but it seemed Master Fung had taken no notice of him.

"Class has ended,"

"Ooh," there was only one student who wailed.

"I suggest you train during the discussion time between me and the monks about your education. We will meditate upon this matter further."

As he walked out of the room, the tension fell so fast that it surpassed hell itself.

"Who wee, I was scared there for a second."

"Nah,

We walked out of the with relief.

Little did they know, something was going to totally destroy that...

**an/ hello. well, i got this idea a couple of weeks ago and now i have the time to actually post this up. please review and this will get better i promise! **

**status/ dec 08 revision. reviewed as best as i can, sadly such premise is gone from my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n. **

**Ha, I updated. Ooh, this stoz of mine made it to some alerts and even favs! Fankoo! Well, I just have a couple (not really) of things to say before I go on to the story. This is dedicated to my dear friends...what a surprise I always dedicate things to them. Well they are very close to my heart. And _this is _based on friendship and love. Second thing is, sorry for the lateness. **

**Third, I love your reviews ... thank you so much. However, people read yet don't review. I know I shouldn't be moaning or anything, but a review or maybe just a comment makes someone's day. Recieving a smile or a cookie is great for the author. It helps us develop in writing wise and lets us know that you enjoyed it, giving us a purpose to update. I'm not just talking about reviewing me for just this once but as well as others. Please take the time it doesn't cost much and its not a waste of time. So please make someones day by sending a review. Another thing POVS change to only 1 character every chapter. Okay on with the story. And I'm sorry for the moan n lateness...**

**One Wish**

**Chapter II**

**Breaking News**

**By animeang3l7**

I looked out the window watching everyone enjoy the new obstacle course reasontly built. Omi staggered to the floor as the crocodile bit his backside. Clay just chuckled his Texan laugh, while Kimiko being the good natured girl she was picked Omi up. I was just scribbling in my sketchpad as I began painting a mental picture of the school we were about to attend and what it would be like.

I got up in the middle of the night to grab a glass of water. That's when I overheard...

**Flashback**

"What made you suddenly reach the decision you have made, for the future of our young monks?" asked the second monk of the temple. A young Brazilian boy made his way to the corner of the door, trying to eavesdrop. Curiosity was his nature, he could not resist the temptation just like the temptation of evil. But this was very small, the consequences wouldn't be so bad.

"We have continuously worked on to fight the forces of evil and improve their skills and powers but knowledge is quite low. They need to receive a proper education with children their age so they can continue to adapt to many different environments."

"Oh," simply said the monk in confusion.

"What?" gasped Raimundo. The words education, knowledge and adapt meant a lot. But he was certain that it meant one thing, high school.

He ran away down the corridor, in shock and astonishment. Everything was going to change either to his liking or not. He ran to awaken his friends about the new discovery. Slightly scared about going somewhere new and also if he wakes up Kimiko, she might punch his lights out for ruining her _beauty _sleep But he thought she didn't need it at all, he thought she was already the description of beauty.

**End of flashback**

"Hey Rai, howsh you?" the petite Asian popped up and began her interrogation. She seemed happy and jolly. Too happy, and too jolly.

"Yeah, I'm iyt." I responded with a flat tone.

"Jolly good." she said smiling.

Those smiles of hers would automatically make you smile too. I tried to hide the grin approaching onto my face, pushing my cheeks up.

"You?" I simply spoke, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah I'm all good. Well except my reputation being torn into pieces." she whined.

"Huh?" I didn't understand exactly but I knew it had to do with something back at her home town.

"Wait tell me on the whole." I readied my brain about to hear those long conversations of the problems of Miss Tohomiko.

"Okay, in my old high school I had a high rep. You could say I was the _it_ girl. Or at least one of them."

"Yeah..."

"Well, since being here. And people back there know I am staying at a Temple - with_ just boys_. They all think that _you know_..."

"Yeah...and?"

"AND!"

It had just clicked into me. I saw the bigger picture, and it wasn't pretty. Right now I felt very embarrassed for Kim, but knowing her she would just bounce back. But did she really care about those things, the uncertainty of being popular and having a rep?

"So what, just a rumour."

"But rumours ruin reps. Don't you get it. I thought that at least you would get it. Gawd." she started to babble on about me not understanding and how I was bad friend, but I had only said five words and already she was going on and on about me.

"Okay okay. How did this thing get round?"

"Well, I sorta mentioned it all to my friends that I was gonna move to a different kind of _school_ and it had lots of boys in it."

"Oh," I mouthed as if it didn't matter, rolling my eyes. "Why'd you say that?" I suddenly shouted at her.

"I don't know." she looked scared in a funny way, and I just had to laugh.

"Hahaha, ah don't worry Kim." I pulled her close to me in a sort of head lock and ruffled her hair.

"MY HAIR!" she twisted my arm around and turned it behind my back.

"Ow, girl just a joke."

"Just never touch my hair." she let go and rubbed her hands together. I merely rubbed my wrists in spite of the pain she had caused.

"Fine, oh yeah guess what."

"What?" she asked noticing the slight excitement in my tone.

"We're going to a high school."

"Huh? What did you just say? School? Really? Omigawd! Way cool."

"School. School. Yes. Yes really. Ahuh way cool." I said trying to reply to every question and statement made.

"My dear friend. I hear much excitement from Kimiko, is everything alright?" a certain yellow head asked.

"Yeah, Kim's excited squeals are louder than my Uncle Billy Bob's during thanksgiving." I looked towards Clay and Omi.

"What?" Omi and I looked at him.

"Well whatever you said...She's excited cause we're going to school."

"WHAT?" They both said in unison. I smacked my head whilst they danced and cheered. It was good news, something to be excited about - but not that much. The three of them where now cheering and dancing. Talking about what they would wear - that was Kimiko - what they would do - Clay - and obviously Omi was talking about how good he would do and all his grades would be high quality.

I was happy but a part of me was thinking about how everything would change. Would this come between us all, because school drifts people apart and there was a chance. I walked away in search of something to play with. Where was that Goo Zombies 3.0 when you needed it? I rubbed my head and walked on. I sighed. I really wanted to go to high school, play soccer, make friends, and make out with girls...but it was still a bit overpowering. There would be work in involved and a lot of it.

We had just finished dinner and we had to see Master Fung in the hall. I walked down the quiet corridor alone. The night was dark and clear. There were no clouds but the stars filled the voids of the sky. It was a really nice night - for once so I decided to walk through the courtyard. It was a much faster way to get around the place.

I had finally made it to the hall, where we would do our meditation and spotted everyone already sitting down. I looked to my watch and saw I was 20 minutes late. Everyone looked a bit pissed, so sat in the corner.

"Raimundo, you have finally decided to join us. Very good. Well I have gathered you here to tell you some very exciting news. The monks and I have took some action involving your education. We-"

"We're going to school!" shouted an ecstatic Omi.

"Yes," he simply answered. There was no irritation or anger from him seeing as Omi had suddenly interrupted him.

"Sorry Master. I was simply excited at the thought of this idea."

"It is okay young one. I see that you have all found out, from Raimundo of course." I lowered my head down in embarrassment. He knew I had eavesdropped on his conversation all along.

"Well then, I have already enrolled you all at Melody High School and you will begin tomorrow. Begin you're preparing. For this is a new beginning and a new start for all of you. This will be a chance for you all to widen your horizon." he said while separating his hands in an outward movement. I looked over to Kim, she looked a bit irritated and shocked.

"Where do you get these things?" Dojo popped up from under Clays hat and rubbed his head.

"I told you, I have a word calendar."

"Oh yeah..." Dojo realised, his finger was pointed upwards as if his light bulb finally was alight. "So I guess I'll be taking them there then?"

"Yes you will Dojo if you please."

"Yeah yeah," he started to mutter on and Clay smacked him in the head lightly, but he still went flying.

"What a Dojo,"

Everyone rose to their feet and dusted themselves. As I stretched warming myself up, they were had already started to walk out. Then I turned to ask "Where is Melody High, Master Fung?"

"It is in Tokyo, Japan."

"Hey Kim, isn't that where you lived?" I twisted around but she was already gone.

"Yes young one, that is where she resided and that is the school in which she attended."

"Oh Gawd." I smacked my head, I should have guessed.

"Is there something wrong in this decision."

"Oh its nothing."

"May I ask, Master. Why did you choose that school in particular?" Omi inquired.

"It was the nearest available school that would take students immediately, also Kimiko used to attend that school so it would be easier for you to all adjust and quickly get settled in."

"Excuse me, Master. I need to go." We stood opposite and bowed in respect. I turned round and ran after her.

"What's got their horses?" I heard Clay's stupid analogy go through the hallway I was running in.

"Beating me."

"Beats me Omi," I shouted as I looked back.

"That too," he responded.

I ran faster and faster almost buckling over my feet. I passed five exits and there were two more. I looked to my left and saw a pouting Kim enter her _room._ I stopped but skidded past and fell onto my back way past the exit. I got up in a hurry, I didn't care whether I looked rough or dusty. I was concerned about Kimiko. But I decided to walk instead - slowly. I walked into the smaller hall with the rooms. I gripped loosely onto the side of the wall and swung my self in its centre and leaned onto it. Crossing my arms I cleared my throat.

"Oh its you."

"Well that's nice." Sarcasm wasn't the time, but I couldn't avoid it. "Look, I know that's the school that you went to."

"I don't want to go, I'll be humiliated." she was now starting to get all teary eyed and sniff sniff.

"It's gon' be alright. Don't worry girl." I walked up to her and bent down to be near enough to her height whilst sitting down. I looked at her onwards. I don't know what came over me but I brang her closer and hugged her. I started to pat her awkwardly on the back, but very softly. _It's brotherly love. Yup, that's why I'm concerned and that's why I comforted her. Yup, brotherly love. _I let go and we sat back down opposite each other.

"So um, you won't mind if I don't come near you and the guys." she said with her eyes gleaming at me now..

"If it helps then okay." I didn't think it was a good choice for us to go separately, but I couldn't say no.

"Thanks Rai. You're a great friend."

"Yeah I know." I grinned from ear to ear.

"You wanna play Goo Zombies 4.0?"

"What happened to 3.0?"

"That's old news, its all about 4.0!" she shrieked, taking it from behind her back and shaking the new product in her hand. "It has multi-player."

"Nice."


	3. Chapter 3

**One Wish**

**Chapter III**

**Sorting It**

**By animeang3l7**

Just remembering Master Fung's words made me feel sick to the stomach.

_"Prepare yourselves for a most enlightening challenge. May you learn through different experiences and gain more optimistic views."_

I didn't want to return to Melody High but at the same time I wanted to go. It was a confusing time for me. But I just decided to do as Master Fung had said, to prepare myself. I packed my winged backpack (the one she wore on the Tangled Comb episode) with my notebook, pencil case, lip gloss, PDA and some Japanese money. Then it came to the hard part. What I was going to wear. This had to be perfect. Not old, not too new, not so flashy and definitely not sketty. I looked through the piles of my clothes I just laid all over my bed.

"Too old, too saggy, too bright...EWH."

"What?" I looked to my right to see a huffing and puffing Raimundo. "Are you okay? I heard a shout."

"Oh, it was nothing. I just saw a hideous top in my closet." I scratched my head embarrassed.

"So, I ran across the hall to your room because you found a top that was swag?"

"But look at it," I showed the red-blue-green-grey-gold-pink-purple-raspberry stripe top with black polka dots over the stripes. It was CRAP.

"Yeah, that is one major SWAG shirt. How could you end up with one of those?" he asked staring at the disaster.

"I don't know! Its so disgusting, gawd how the heck did it get here?" After chucking it into the dustbin I stood over my clothe pile as I scanned for what to wear.

"Ya know, you are very picky."

"Yeah thanks." I brushed him off quickly. I needed the perfect outfit for school...TOMORROW! Bejesus.

"Kim man, just pick something and go to bed. Besides you look good in anything even in that hideous shirt."

"Yeah, yeah I will in…a…minute…wait. What did you just say?" _Did he just say I look good in anything?_

"Just that ya know…"

"No I don't."

"You look good, in anything. Um sorry I got to go, goodnight." he bear hugged me so I couldn't breath another word and walked off looking flushed. I followed him out to the hallway and watched him scramble into his bedroom which was unluckily next to mine.

"Weird." I said to no one in particular.

"I heard that!" but maybe a bit too loud.

"Sorry!"

I walked back to my room and one by one hung my clothes up again leaving the chosen few combinations I liked. I had a red and white tank top, with black and red tracksuit trousers. It was sporty but cool. Next I had a pink mini skirt and white - pink graffiti shirt and jumper. It was okay…I suppose but kind of girly. Then finally I had a pair of indigo jeans and a glitzy top. That was just simple but sweet.

I stared and stared at the combinations occasionally mix matching. I stared at the mirror trying on each combination again and again. After a while my eyes became heavy and I drifted off.

**X--**

BEEP BEEP

I woke up to the sound of the alarm at 6:30 am. Three and a half hours before school started. Just the term school made me feel queasy. I took my normal shower and dressed in the Xiaolin robes and ate some breakfast. Master Fung had set a new time table. How great.

5.30am Get up and ready

6.00am Eat breakfast

6.30am Early morning training practice

7.30am Get ready for school

7.40am Leave for school

"This is darn tuttin' frustrating." I looked over to the cowboy with his bushy blonde hair. "This is too early even for a cowboy."

"Zzz."

"Kimiko, I think Raimundo is dying. He is making sounds which sound like his nasal passage is blocked which might suggest he cannot BREATHE!"

"Where the heck did you get that impression lil' buddy?"

"Relax Omi, he's snoring." I looked at the yellow headed kid poking Rai with his spoon. _Omi was so childish and immature but so very funny! Hehe_

"OW! Im up already…" Splash! Rai's head landed into his bowl of porridge and he was now blowing small bubbles in it while he snored. _Might as well wake him up._

I strode up to him and shook him violently. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Okay Im up." he wiped off the bits of porridge from his face with a tissue and grabbed a toasted bun.

"Good. Well Im going to go outside and start practice. Meet ya down the field." after leaving them in the dinning room I crossed the Temple over to the training field. Master Fung was sitting quietly meditating. I quietly crept up to him making no sound at all.

"Master,"

"Yes Kimiko." he opened one eye to look at me. The wind blew gently passed giving off a chilly breeze.

"Um, you said we had training practice right about now."

"Why yes I did. Come over to the courtyard." he got up slowly and walked passed me. I obediently followed. When we finally made it I saw Raimundo, Omi and Clay standing there looking desperately trying to stay awake.

"Now young ones." his raised voice made the three males instantly snap out of their dreamy state and awaken. "Today we will focus on your awareness of your surroundings. This skill will be highly required during your period of time at Melody High."

He took out the Star Hanabi, the Orb of Tornami, the Fist of Tebigong and the Eye of Dashi; then laid them out on the ground except for the Orb of Tornami. Unexpectedly he called upon it and splashed Omi with a wall of water. Omi got up and asked surprised, "Master what have I done?"

"Nothing Omi, I was just simply demonstrating why you need to be aware of what is around you. Now I would like you to take a shen gong wu which is on the ground that is not of your element. I have selected these wu because they all correspond with your element which will make it even more difficult for you to go up against them."

"But Master Fung. The Eye of Dashi isn't a shen gong wu from the wind element. Its lightning."

"Well Omi - Raimundo you may also be interested in this. The Eye of Dashi is from the element lightning, though lightning has a strong connection to wind; such as ice to water or wood to earth."

"Master what connects to fire?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well actually there is lava/magma and the deadly elements light and dark."

"But how do light and dark relate to fire?" I got more and more interested.

"Well that is a very long story and I will perhaps tell you after you attend school. But for now I wish for you to do one last practice trial."

"Ok." we nodded in agreement all at once.

I had no idea what he was chatting about but I took the Eye of Dashi anyways. Raimundo took the Star of Hanabi, Omi the Fist of Tebigong and Clay the Orb. We stood in a square shape and placed ourselves in fighting poses.

"Well…" I shouted.

"Well what?" I glanced at Raimundo. He wasn't a dawn person at all and now he was cranky.

"Darn it! Someone start!" Clay randomly yelled.

"Fine I will - AH!" someone shot a fireball at me, that I narrowly missed by millimetres.

"RAIMUNDO! Fine, Eye of Dashi!"

Lightning bolts, fire balls, splitting of the ground and waves of water. All at once these things occurred and it made it difficult to stand up straight; with the ground shaking and being attacked causing you to, wobble or duck.

"Fist of Tebigong!"

"Orb of Tornami!"

"Eye of Dashi!"

"Star Hanabi!"

Simultaneously we called out for the shen gong wu and hit each other. We all fell at the same time. I got back onto my feet and dusted my self of. As well as fix my hair which was now burnt and crispy thanks to a certain Mister Raimundo Pedrosa.

"Well we've unfortunately run out of time so you may leave and get ready to go to school."

"Ok." single filed, we walked off back to our rooms. Just before Raimundo went into his room I tugged onto his red sleeve and said,

"Raimundo! I will so get you for burning bits of my hair!" I playfully teased.

"Yeah sure…"

"So you think I won't do it?"

"Correction. I know you wont do it!"

"Oh really!" I toppled over him and wrestled him to the ground.

"So you wanna play rough ha?"

I head locked him, he head locked me. I slammed him to the ground he slammed me to the ground. I pulled his leg back, he twisted my arm back. We were equal.

"Okay I give up!" we cried in unison.

"Loser!" we shouted at the same time.

"Hahaha!" we chorused.

"Well Kim, its been fun wrestling but we need to get ready for school remember." he stood up and offered me his hand.

I took hold of his and hand and got up. I felt suddenly saddened. "Yeah." I turned but felt a grip on my arm.

"Don't worry. I'll be there for you if anything happens."

"Thanks Rai." I smiled.

"Besides, when you're with me you'll always be safe. Because of course I am big and strong and smooth and cunning and skilful and not forgetting buff."

"RAIMUNDO!" I laughed. "You're so vain! And being handsome doesn't have anything to do with _protecting_ me. But more to the point, I don't need protecting."

"Then what do you need?" he smirked. Widely.

"Friends." I gently said while walking back to my room to get changed.

It took me just ten minutes for me to get changed and geared up. Wow, that was unbelievably quick. I highlighted my hair with electric blue streaks which perfectly blended in with my jet black hair. Next I put on a cropped black and blue hoodie with dangly pom poms, an aqua tank top under combined with my dark blue mini skirt. _Nice, I think. _I split my hair into a pony tail and left some of it down. _Perfect._ I wore a small chain with a K on it. _A gift from the boys last christmas, _a choker and an anklet. I slipped on my small white trainers and finally I put my bag on to go. I was going back to school.

I stepped outside to find Clay, Raimundo and Omi already…ready. This was a shock because Omi was wearing normal clothes. He wore a red long sleeve t-shirt and baggy black cargo trousers (okay so it sounds like _his normal clothes _but this is _extra_ normal!). And it suited him! Clay was wearing the nearly the same clothes except with different colours. _Who would have thought._ He wore black dyed jeans with chocolate brown cowboy boots. Navy blue shirt and light blue bandana tied onto his cowboy hat. Raimundo however had a total makeover. He was wearing an emerald green and white shirt under a beige military coat. He had on baggy jeans with some white sneakers (trainers). He also put some honey streaks in his hair! Wow.

"You look…great!" I told them all. But I couldn't help but stare at Raimundo. He looked…

"You look great to Kim." Shaking it of I turned to thank Clay for his compliment.

"Yes Kimiko, you look wonderful."

"Thanks Omi. You're wearing normal clothes for a change."

"Yes, Raimundo and Clay made me." I turned swiftly to Rai.

I looked at Rai, full eye to eye contact. "What? No compliment?" I joked.

"Uh. Sorry, you look awesome." he scratched his head and looked down.

"Got dandruff huh? Try using _Head and Shoulders._ Hehe." I laughed. He was constantly scratching his head whenever I saw him.

"Shut up. I just feel a bit nervous."

"So when you feel nervous you scratch your head and look down?" I asked whilst we hoped onto Dojo. Omi and Clay were discussing what they would do once they got to _school_.

"I guess so. Never really noticed."

"So you're nervous about school then?"

"No," he hesitated for a while then grinned from ear to ear. "Not exactly."

"Don't worry. You look good."

"So you're feeling more confident?" he asked.

"Nope." I smiled at him.

"Good luck young ones. May luck and hope be with you." I turned to face Master Fung.

"They grow up so fast don't they." Dojo whimpered, at the same time he wiped a tiny tear drop from his face.

"Bye Master Fung." we chorused and lift off. This was it. We were going to school. Melody High School. My school.

**a.n.**

**hallo. how r u all? well i wanted to say im sorry for not posting for a long time. blame my school. i'll give you the address if you want to complain. hehe. joking. sorry for the long wait to find this very boring...chapter (sigh). i needed it to be over and done with. i want to get to the good part now. have you ever seen people like scratch their head when they're embarrassed or something? but they are not exactly scratching their head. how weird. also i want to thank a whole lot of people: **

fire furn

nakano-kun87

kougraness

aussi gurl rox

kuki salazar

jenni spicer

vietnamese-glamour-girl

cherry

kosmic

**thank you. please r&r. bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Wish**

**Chapter IV**

**Enter The Cliques**

**By animeang3l7**

So here we were. Sitting on Dojo, flying to Melody High for our first day. I wasn't really bothered about the whole thing though. So what, if we were going to a new school, with a bunch of nobody's and somebody's. Wasn't it the whole purpose of being a kid. Go to school and prepare to make something of yourselves for the _future_. _How fun…_

"So Rai, what's up with the hair?" I felt a bit flushed when Kimiko brought up the subject of my hair.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, though I contemplated for a while about whether I had made the right choice for change.

"NO. I mean no, its really cool. The honey really goes." I turned right around to face her.

"Hunny? I thought it was blond. Oh well." I shrugged it off. Too little too late.

"You must be colour blind."

"Hey, its easy to mistake the two colours." I tried to defend myself.

"Why did you highlight it anyways?"

"Dunnoe, felt like it." I didn't really know why I dyed my hair but I thought it was time for a change. Change. _Everything is already changing. Why am I going so deep and dark...reminds me of Jack Spicer...Creepy..._

"Well you look great." she smiled at me, which automatically made me grin too. "But one thing. Where did you get the dye from?"

"So, can't wait till school?" _changing the subject…_I actually stole some of Kimiko's dye and used it for my hair. Thought she wouldn't really mind.

"No, more like dreading it." she sulked cupping her head in her hand.

"Just forget about those stupid rumours."

"How can I when it might have made me loose me all my friends."

"Hey, how about that close friend of yours. What's her name? Keiko, that's it."

"She took part in a transfer programme and now she's in the US, enjoying life." she drifted off into the deep end, looking as if a dark cloud had just loomed its way over her head.

"Oh. Don't worry Kimiko. You got us and true friends like us donn't care about some stupid rumours going round." Clay joined in to comfort Kim whilst patting her on the back, but Kimiko wasn't having any of it, she kept on sulking.

"I suppose." she muttered. A dead silence crept up but was shortly interrupted,

"Dear friends, this will be such a cold experience."

"Cool Omi." gawd. He needs a slangtionary because when he gets there he's gonna get everyone confused.

"Yes that too!" he beamed knowing when to accept correction.

"Yeah sure. Just be careful to watch your back." she said warningly.

"What do you mean?" Clay became tauntingly inquisitive.

"Yeah Kim. _What do you mean?_" I couldn't help but to join in with the fun.

"This isn't a joke. You have to seriously watch out for your back."

"What? Someone might come and try to destroy you? Cause we get that nearly everyday."

"Yeah. You kids should be able to go up against a bunch of airheads and nitwits. You are Xiaolin Warriors aren't you?" interrupted Dojo. Everyone including me turned to him.

"No, even worse. _Someone_ might hurt you." her expression turned darker and more fierce.

"That doesn't sound so bad…" I stupidly retorted. That was a big mistake. She suddenly went over to the dark side and went in the lecture mode.

"Trust me, it is. In Melody High, you will be backstabbed, humiliated, hurt, used and bitched about. If you're even lucky enough, you'll be smashed and beaten." Her voice deepened too.

"Now language Kimiko."

"Sorry Dojo." she frowned regretfully.

"Good." he folded his arms while swerving a bit.

"Well, okay let me warn you first before we go to _school._" she shivered at the last word spoken.

"In M.H. you've got three things to worry about. The teachers, the hierarchy and the cliques."

"Cliques?" we asked in suspicion, even Dojo who raised his furry eyebrow as he turned his head.

"DOJO!" we were heading for a collision course with a mountain.

"Whoa, sorry kids." he turned sharply to another direction to avoid the mountain.

"Yeah the cliques. The school has many groups and two sides. Side one consists of: The Populars, The Jocks, The Preps, The Surfers, The Norms, The Wannabe's, The Geeks, The Freaks and finally The Outcasts. In ranking order. The Populars you should be wary of, they may be pretty faces but watch yourselves. Thats the first side of the school." she mimed every movement, like drawing an imaginary map showing it was only the first side of the school and counting on her fingers whilst speaking of these so called 'cliques'.

Raising my brow I managed to interrupt, "This is so American movie style." I was sceptical about it. _This was..._ _So. So. Soo. Overrated. _

"Shut up." she quickly snapped. I back off immediately, while the others were intently listening.

"But there's another side to the school which is as equally as popular as the erm, Populars. It's the 'other' side. Well that's what my friends in the other other side used to call them. Does that make sense? Well, they're as popular as them because well, if you cross them your toast. But they're all cool." I was a bit confused what she meant but I didn't dare to interrupt until a thought entered my head. _How would she know they're nice? Unless she hung out with them!_ Curiosity provoked me to inquire about this whole ordeal.

"What? You dealt with these people?" I asked nosily.

"Uh yeah... If you mean I hung out with them. They're not _that_ bad. Anyways, I hung out with nearly all the social groups well maybe except for The Outcasts. They are just plain weird." I eyed her as she shuddered. "So you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I quickly dismissed Kimiko's warnings.

"Don't worry Kimiko. It's going to be all dandy."

"Yes my dear friend we will be able to conquer these clickings you speak of." she smacked her head so hard she fell onto me.

"Whoa."

"Sorry Rai."

"Eh no worries." I shrugged. "I'm always here to catch you." a grin crept onto my face, I tried to hold it in but I just burst out laughing and so did she.

"Im not even going to bother."

I looked down at her. "So Im not worth the bother now?" I pushed her so she could sit up straight again.

"You wish!"

"Yeah, I do." I joked.

"Hey Raimundo partner." twisting round to focus my attention on someone other than the hot headed fire dragon, my attention was drawn to Clay and his humongous smirk slapped on his face.

"What?" I asked. This time I was in the dark.

"You know what I'm talking about." he nudged me a bit, but it was a bit too much to almost make me fall off Dojo.

"Aye. Dude, don't do that!"

"Sorry there Raimundo ol' buddy. Got a bit carried away." he apologised.

"Yeah I noticed, what the heck were you talking about?" I still didn't get it. Sometimes I can be so slow.

"About you and Kim…" he whispered.

"What about us?" I turned to the side to look at the cool view of the ocean and landscape. It was really beautiful.

"Raimundo, you can be as slow as tar dripping of an exhaust pipe."

"Huh?" I seemed to annoy him a lot with my constant questions.

"Never mind!" he shouted.

"What's got your panties in a wedgy?" I turned to see Omi confused yet again.

"Its twist, and we don't wear them we were _boxers_. Well _I_ do anyways."

"We _don't_ want to know." Kimiko slapped me in the head. _That was just plain painful._

"I bet _you_ did."

"No sorry. I didn't." Just before she turned I swear I saw her flush pink, just a little at least. I couldn't help but laugh a bit to myself. But no one bothered to ask, I don't think no one even noticed. Everyone else was busy looking at the awesome view. I couldn't help but get sidetracked from my thoughts as well.

After an hour of flying we finally made it to Tokyo where Melody High was situated at. We were now a bit tired and bored. Clay was now snoozing and catching some Z's, well more like sending them our way to make us go deaf. Omi was consulting his other book 'Ancient Guide to a social life.' Sometimes I wonder if he has a whole series._ Note to self: Ask Omi whether he has a series of those ancient books, then destroy them._ On the other hand Kimiko was sitting perfectly still and following our tracks.

"There it is!" she shouted out. I looked down to where she was pointing to. There I saw a huge grey and white pillared building with huge fields and courts. It was so massive that it could practically hold the Olympic Games there.

"Okay kids, next stop Melody High. I'm just going to drop you off by the bushes so no one sees okay?"

"Sure Dojo." we answered.

He landed us by the bushes, exactly where he said. He changed into mini form though and asked us one by one, "Got your books? Maps? School stationary? Lunch? Timetable?"

"Dojo." we exclaimed altogether.

"What a Dojo." Clay just has to be so random.

"Don't worry Dojo, we buy our lunch here."

"Okay, do you have money?"

"Yes Master Fung gave us some."

"Oh, you're growing up so fast."

"Stop saying that!"

"Okay okay. I can't help it if I'm emotional." he wiped a tear from his eye. I was guessing he was just fooling around.

"Bye Dojo." he grew into his big form and flew into the air. We waved until he totally vanished from out of our sight. Then we followed Kim to the entrance of Melody High.

There was huge pillars at the side of the doors leading to the hallway. But leading to the actual entrance were huge steps with railings in the middle to separate the incoming and outgoing students. Around the stairs were crowds of people, it looked so over done. But it was cool. As we walked up the ever going steps, more and more people started to go quiet and mummer; some even followed after us.

Kimiko muttered under her breath to us, "They smell fresh meat. Keep your sleves on the low and make sure they don't smell your fear. To them, we're freshmen." No one bothered to answer back to object. Omi was just confused but Clay and I was just looking around. Kimiko acted as if this school thing was survival in the jungle or something.

**Ding Ding**

The bell rang instantly and we passed through the corridor. There were lots of people barging through to go to their class and some just plain staring. Kim reassured us that it was just the first bell and we could find our lockers and stuff our books in before the next bell in five minutes. I guessed that the people rushing by us were the geeks.

"Here we are. 423, 424, 425 and 426. Our lockers. Here's the combinations..." I peered over her shoulder to see a letter assigning us our locker numbers. She quickly opened hers as well as Clay. Kimiko had to open Omi and teach him how to open it. Then I got the energy to open mine up and stuff my books in. I slowly shut mine and turned to see again, many face staring at us.

"I see we got ourselves some freshman." I looked towards the brunette who had just spoken. She eyed Omi, then Clay and finally me. The other two were instantly all lovey dovey. So what if they had a pretty face with totally awesome bodies. I learnt form that Dyris incident to never let pretty faces fool me…_Okay, she is pretty hot, dang! Okay, act cool and wipe the drool off. Okay, so its been a while before you saw other girls your age apart from Kim.Keep calm._

I turned to whisper to Kimiko. "I think 'The Populars' as you name them are looking at us." I covered my mouth while I spoke. She instantly turned round and then millions of screams were released almost making me deaf. It was enough to rival the screams of whales for goodness sake.

"KIMIKO-CHAN!"

"KIMIKO-CHAN!"

"KIMIKO-CHAN!"

Suddenly a stampede of crazy lunatics washed over us sending us to the end of the hallway and gathered around Kimiko. The screams and shouts of her name was all that could be heard; and maybe the ringing of your ears too.

It was dead silent, "You're back. We so totally missed you." I straight away recognised the voice to be the brunette who spoke earlier ago.

"Yeah I am. Same here!" her voice seem anxious and with slight hesitation at first, but was overcomed with excitment.

"Its so good to have you back!" I jumped up to see the brunette hug Kimiko.

"Yeah I so agree with you, Rika. Oh and hey Sherrie."

"Come on guys." I signalled to the guys to follow me into the crowd and get Kimiko.

"Kimiko, do not worry. We will save you from these hooligans." That was Omi's mistake.

"What?" everyone turned to him and he shrunk down to the size of a pea - except his head.

"I did not mean to offend you all. I bet you are all... Very... Nice... People." he gulped a couple of times until I stepped in then Clay.

"Don't mess with the-"

"-monk." Kimiko stepped in and finished our sentence. She giggled as well as her acquaintances in the process.

"Sorry everyone. Rikako, these are my friends I was telling you about: Omi-kun, Clay-Kun and Raimundo-Kun." I don't know what made Kim do it but she stepped in front of me as soon as she said my name. But I just casually blew it off and thought it was just because she wanted to stand with us. But all the girls backed away.

**Ding Ding**

We pulled Kim away and hurried off to our class. Well more like, Omi pushed us away from the crowd and told us we have to go to our first lesson.

"Omi chill,"

"How may I chill when this school is insulated very well and I am unbelievably warm."

"Its an expression Omi."

"Oh, but that does not make sense." we carried on walking towards our next lesson. Then Kimiko stopped causing us to bump into each other.

"Wait, we have assembly. Back this way." She pushed through us and headed in the other direction. She stopped again which made us all bump into one another again.

"Why you stop girl?" I asked now slightly irritated.

"Yo Kim." I looked forward and saw a boy step out from a crowd. He had blond hair with black streaks coursing through, white 'kreps' (sneakers/trainers), black basketball jersey with a symbol I didn't recognise and black matching tracksuit bottoms. _Gothic ganster much! _Actually once I got focus into my eyes again, I noticed all of the crowd behind this boy was wearing black and white with the same symbol somewhere on their clothing.

"Hey Matt, what's up!" I heard the sudden joy in her voice being brought up.

"Nothing much. Been boring since you left. Sup wid you - and who dese boys you wid?" (sorry for the spelling but I want to write exactly how he speaks)

"Some friends of mine." there was a boring pause. "Oh, how stupid of me. Let me introduce you to them. This is Omi, Clay and Raimundo."

"Hey," he looked at me then to Kim.

"Who are you? Mr. Gothic Ganster?"

"And guys, meet Matt. Ichijo, Ryokai Matthew really. And here's…" she inturrupted by introducing him, then everyone else. She actually called out everyones name that was standing in the crowd but after the Matt guy, the names simply went through one ear and out the other.

"Sup?" Interrupted Matt.

"We got to get to assembly." I answered with a hint of attitude but he shrugged it off.

"You going to assembly? That's a first timer in a long run." turning his attention to Kimiko.

"Yeah, but they need to get the whole idea about this school." replied Kim.

"Ok, well see ya later and don't worry. We sorted that rumour thing all out." The Matt guy hugged her and said bye, whilst Kimiko was still excited about the whole thing being sorted. She returned the hug and kissed him on the cheek. I stepped next to her, as if it was instinct nature. The others followed also saying bye and slapping their hands with Kim's in a secret handshake way.

"Come on lets go. We're going to miss the assembly."

"What's the point? You didn't used to go to them." I snapped back, I was still annoyed about that Ryo...Matt...Itchy guy.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. But what about you?"

"What about me?" looking confused and puzzled.

"First you're like 'Awh, I don't want to go to school because of the rumours about me.' But now you're like 'Hey wasup, how are you. Hehe.'" I imitated, lastly bringing up the courage to copy that girly girl laugh of hers.

"Oh here we go."

"I fear for another column."

"Its row Omi." I turned to glare at Clay. He and Omi immediately shut up.

"So! You're the one all getting rude to my friends!" she yelled.

"Well they don't really seem like good people to hang out with?"

"Huh?" I didn't even know what the hell I was chatting about as well.

"I don't know!"

"Well me too! Come on lets go to assembly." she pushed pass me and grabbed Clay and Omi and carried on walking. I walked slowly behind them, sulking because I lost the fight again. I looked down at the ground, occasionally looking up to see if I was still right on course behind them. Then I felt a little pat on my shoulder.

"Howdy."

"Hey."

"Ya know pardner, you should just apologise."

"Why should I!" I looked forward to see Kimiko and Omi speed up in front.

"Because. You didn't know Kimiko before she came to the temple and you screaming insults about her with her friends is like insulting her past, the people close to her. Remember, you don't know anything about this place, and maybe even Kimiko to be sure of. So, let it go. Its not your place to say anything. How would you feel if you were suddenly relieved that you still had friends and then your other friends started being rude. You would want everything to be the same and happy." He did have a point, but after about five minutes of lecturing I zoomed out. _What is it about these people? Have they already absorbed the lecture bug?_

**With Kim…**

"No Omi, I will not apologize to Raimundo." she shouted for the last time.

"But, but-"

"But nothing. Just lay off it okay Omi?" she carried on walking with her head held up high.

"Again, NO!" Kimiko shrieked without even looking at the yellow headed monk, who tried to attempt to speak. Though as she moved further away from Clay, Raimundo and Omi, she stole a second and glanced quickly at him from the corner of her eye. He was looking at the ground below him with hands by his side all floppy and droopy.

"Fine Omi, I'll talk to him after assembly yeah?" she finally gave in, causing him to smile widely.

"That is very good news."

**-♥-**

I strode past Omi and grabbed Kim to the nearby corner.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Im sorry for insulting you and your friends."

"And Im sorry for," she paused for a second and put a finger to her chin. I assumed she was thinking what she had done wrong. "Well whatever I did."

"So…" I rushed after her to catch up with Omi and Clay. Although I was wondering how they knew the way, I lost track of that and tried to divise a plan to conquer the silence. But I was a bit late and Kimiko beat me to it. "So how you finding it then?"

"Dunnoe cause we only been here for about five minutes little lady."

"I guess you have a point Clay. To early to tell then?"

"You could say something like that, but so far everyone seems nice."

"First impressions. After that, it all comes out." I didn't really pay attention to their conversation after that. Omi though was still astounded by the place.

"Here we are." She walked up to the door and looked at her watch. "Gawd, if everyone didn't keep saying hello then we could have gotten here earlier. Now there's only ten more minutes left. Oh well. Just follow my lead and don't make any sound. The principle hates interruptions."

She opened the door, and stealthily crept in. We followed one by one after her, I was the last one though and as soon as I stepped in, I was gob smacked. The hall was humungous. Though it was a waste because there were hardly any students even in the hall for assembly. I was guided along as Clay pulled me to where Kimiko was heading. We sat down on the bench and listened to the principle as he spoke.

"As I was saying. There will be no chewing gum, no MP3s, no cell phones, and appropriate clothing to be worn. I will not accept those midriff tops or cylinder tops."

"Its belly tops and tube tops. And we love them!" I looked over to the screaming hooligan, nevertheless the principle just cleared his throat and carried on talking.

"No, _low-batties _as you youngsters call them and no showing of the boxers. No swearing or unsuitable language. _Respect_ is to be shown throughout the school, but that handshake thing where you youth go '_respect_' or '_safe_' is not right. If you say it to a companion for no apparent reason, then why cannot you show it to _teachers_? We just want to help and guide you, not to always discipline you, and shout. Just please hear us out once in while. Assembly is over, go to first period. Take care." He walked away and a whole crowd of people left at once followed by the random individuals.

"He ain't really bad, he's a softie at heart. Come on guys. I have our time tables right here." she handed us our timetables separately. (a.n Im not going to write everyone's schedule out! And the teachers or classes. Are you mad! The characters will just say). I looked at the schedule she handed me.

**Monday **Social Studies and Economics, Music, Geography, History, Maths

**Tuesday **Maths, Physical Education (Gym), Religion, Technology

**Wednesday **Science, I.T Studies, Home Room (Form Period), Languages - German, Languages - Spanish

**Thursday **Drama, Languages - English, Languages - French, Free period, Religion

**Friday **Art, English Literature, Technology, Study Hall Period, Physical Education (Gym)

_Dang, that is one busy schedule. This was going to be a long day. _I looked over to Kimiko's schedule. She had nearly all the same lessons as me but unluckily not all. I looked over to Clays then Omi's some of their lessons were the same as mine and Kim's but overall Clay and Omi had practically identical timetables. Fortunately for us, we had the same lesson next. It was time for Social Studies and Economics.

**-♥-**

**animeang3l7: **hallu everyone. hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed typing it. I updated as fast I could because I like you all...and because I was threatened...(starts to sulk)...plus! **series 3** of **XS** is coming to the UK on the** 27th**. yipee. id like to thank:

**Tachzaruu**,

**BAM Aethetic**,

**CherrySparklez**,

**memyselfandI**,

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon**,

**Hanbags**, **wolfcrossbreed**,

**Kosmic**

**vietnamese-glamour-girl**! (**vietnamese-glamour-girl **was **Irissagrl**!im spreading the news!)

do not mock me because i am behind all of you who have seen these episodes. is Hannibal Bean that shadow that came out of the ying yang world? oh and one last thing! **UXD** hope you don't mind about the idea of yours i put into my story! (bats eyelashes and gives excruciating hug)

**UXD:** its okay! but - please - i - cant - breathe!

**raimundo:** i want a hug!

**animeang3l7 & UXD:** nah, you're okay. go look for kim!

**raimundo:** good idea. KIM! (runs off)

**animeang3l7: **maybe i should stop including rai in my messages! im going to hold a **vote**! **yes** or **no** if I should get rid of him! haha, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**One Wish**

**When The Front Breaks**

**Chapter V**

**By animeang3l7**

I watched the people walk past us greeting me one by one. Some I didn't even know went to our school. Nothing had really changed since I was gone. The tiles of the corridor, the doors, the lockers, the rooms, everything was still the same. No changes or extensions made, which was really weird considering every month or so while I attended the school before the Temple, there were new buildings added all the time. But, that was a change I suppose. If that makes sense? Well in my mind it does. But back to the point. The school hasn't changed physically but everyone in it has. The principle has lost his polite sense of humour and his ethical speeches which is now being reduced to lectures about what to wear? Everyone's treating me as if I were their best friend? Which is what I did not in the least expect! And what's worse is the people closest to me are acting as if I just came back from the stinking corner shop down the road? Why is everyone so…normal? As if we were playing out _another teen movie_? **(an. Has anyone seen that movie, its hilarious, how it makes fun off teen movies)**

Or maybe I just didn't notice this is the _normal_? This is how it always was. _I don't know…_ This is confusing. Maybe I should let this go, after all I'm back and people still like me. Plus I do have Omi and Clay…And not forgetting Rai. Why should I be complaining? I've got everything that I have been wishing for, for the last couple of days. But why does it feel so wrong?

"But why does this feel so weird?" Instantly after whispering the last word I covered my mouth.

"You say sumfin' Kimiko?" I looked at Clay who had a suspicious look on his face combined with a jolly grin.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." I joked, unluckily Omi didn't understand the joke of it.

"Why my friend? Are we not suitable to confide in? Or is it that you are going crazy? Oh, Clay, Raimundo." he whispered, yet it was still loud enough for me to hear. "I fear for the mental state of Kimiko if she is talking to herself."

"Omi!" I said glaring at him while he started sweating really bad. I was really angry but to prove a point I kept hold of my laughter which was so totally raging inside. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw that Raimundo and Clay were laughing. I looked back to Omi who was now babbling on apologizing rapidly.

"IdidnotmeanwhatIsaidKimikoIwaslookingoutforyourhealthandumumumIhadthebestintentionspossibleIwassimply-" I couldn't take it no longer and I just burst out laughing. Before you know it the four of us were howling away with laughter for five minutes. It wasn't funny but it didn't stop us from having a fit.

"Haha hehe haha!" after a while the laughing died down and we slowly carried on walking and talking.

"So what times lunch?"

"Clay! Don't you think of anything else apart from food!"

"Yeah! Its just that my belly's rumbling like an earthquake plus my snoring."

I could hear the rumbling and growling of his stomach. "I thought they were both the same?" He glared at me, "Im joking! Tell ya what, after first period we can go to bending machine and buy you some food just before second okay?"

"Sounds like a good plan!" I smiled and pulled out my phone to check the time.

"Yeah, but right now I think we're gonna be late so come on!" I pulled his shirt and rushed to catch up with Omi and Raimundo who were speeding up down in front.

"Omi, I do NOT want to hear one more fact about Isaac Newton and his laws on space." I looked at the slightly pissed off Raimundo.

"Err Rai, it was laws on gravity." I nudged Clay, he so wasn't making things any better. "But you could say space if you want."

"I don't care they're all the same freaking thing! _Arg_, leave me alone!"

"Rai, come on. Omi just wants to erm share his knowledge with you and not make you feel like dumb, right Omi?" I looked over to him. Obviously he didn't get the hint, so I stepped on his foot.

"Yes!" he squeaked. Then turned away to clutch his aching foot. _Maybe I stepped on it too hard. _

"Whatever." I turned to Clay who was now talking to Omi. He seemed quite ashamed for getting Rai vexed. So I turned to Rai to calm him down. I stalked off to catch up with him. As soon as I caught up with him I reduced the speed of my pace to match his.

...♥…

It was a couple of minutes since I started walking with him and he spoke not a single word to me. It seemed as if that there was more to why he was angry. I didn't dare to speak a word to him, yet. _If he's going to say anything then why should I? Why should I go first? _But then after a while I got tired of the silence. I opened my mouth to release some words. But nothing came out. I just couldn't find the right words to start. I tried again, but once more I was at a loss of words. I didn't dare for a third time.

"Ya know, Im okay Kim. No need to walk with me and strain you brain to think of conversation."

I felt kind of offended by this comment. Obviously he was not exactly _okay._ "No need to be so rude! And for your information I was just trying to be nice and help! But no, you have to throw it back in my face. Humph." I was just about to turn around and go to Clay and Omi but something held me back. Well should I say someone. I looked down at my hand which had a tanned hand holding my wrist gently. I looked up to Rai.

"Look, Im just a bit annoyed that's it." I stopped and examined his eyes to see whether he was telling the truth.

"Really? More like pissed off. Rai, Omi doesn't intentionally try to piss you off. He just sometimes gets out of line."

"Yeah I guess its an improvement to his opinion about me being last to be made apprentice. Its just that sometimes his comments get to me. How he makes me feel smaller than him. He went over to the dark side too, so why does he have to be so…"

"…big headed? Egotistical? Arrogant? Reminds me of someone." he gave me a death glare, but I just laughed it off. At that moment, I was surprised that he joined in laughing too. I glanced down and saw his hand still on my wrist.

"Erm Rai, you can let go of me now."

"Ooh Kimiko I heard you were back, and with some company too. So this be the freak you be lashing with!" I did not have to turn around to know who was talking to me. Rather speaking at me.

"Kim, who is this guy?"

I could feel another hand on my shoulder. It was big and gripped tight on my shoulder. I could feel the smirk rise on his face and his eyes wander around. I could hear the whispering around me probably some taunts and jokes as well. I felt my heart beat rise. This is what I was most afraid of. This was what I was fearing over the past couple of days. This is what I was dreading my life would come to. Public humiliation. Rumours, taunts, jokes. _Come on Kimiko, you can do it. If you can stand up to that stupid doll you were scared of, then you can stand up to a bunch of jerks. Yeah right on! Whoot, I can do it! Go shorty, its your birthday! Okay enough self encouragement._

"Awh, Kimiko. You haven't told him who I am? And here I thought we meant something to each other." I sensed his hand on my shoulder being removed and was working its was up to my face. I turned round and smacked it away.

"Screw you!"

"Tried, it isn't as fulfilling as I thought. How about you and me hook up, in the back of my jeep if ya do it in some shed down some Chinese boarding school."

"SHED! WHY I OUGHTA -" I was about to burn him to death so crispy that the KFC chicken would be worried, but Mr Goody Two Shoes Pedrosa had to step in and stop me. He held me back while I made a fool of myself. I didn't really care. All I cared about was wanting to rip off those crusty lips of that **baka**. He backed away, pretending he wasn't scared, but the look in his eyes told you another story. His laugh kept breaking into bits while he squirmed every time I got closer to him. Inch by inch I managed to move my way to him.

"Kim calm down. Kimiko." I breathed in and out slowly. I was calm. Very calm.

"Im calm, look honestly. Relaxed… peaceful…and about to make one more fried chicken." I was so close to nearly murdering him but again Raimundo had to hold me back. As I tried to wriggle out of his hold I heard him curse and swear, "Where the heck is Omi and Clay?" "Shit, this is not good." "Damn these jerks." Were the most audible comments. I stopped moving. I became still as a statue and thought for a second about where Clay and Omi were. _What happened to them?_

"Kim, you good?"

"Yeah I suppose." I gave a death glare at the jerks who stood opposite us.

"Good, now let me take care of this." I looked at him in a way like _what the hell are you talking about. _"Look dudes, if you don't shut up and move along Im afraid this might get physical. So move." he spoke firmly.

"Ooh, need to get your boy toy to fight your battles for you Kimi?"

"That's it-" he went berserk and nearly would've attacked him if I didn't pull back his shirt to strangle him slightly so that he would back off.

"Raimundo, please don't do this." I said rubbing my head, feeling really annoyed right now.

"But Kim - "

"But Kim nothing. I can handle this myself. If you back down I promise not to freak and loose me temper okay? Besides, I can handle this jerk." I sounded so confident, so proud, so utterly fake. I was shaking and my teeth chattering. If going to this school teaches you anything its never mess with higher ranking cliques. Even if you're part of them. Because once you break the front then you might as well consider yourself getting broken too.

"Look, just back off. Okay?"

"No its not okay. How comes you sleep with some fake tanned loser with a cheap smile but won't with me? What's he got that I haven't?" He gave a devious grin and then burst out laughing.

"Okay, you've had you're fun. But I suggest you leave before things get way out of control. So move out of my way."

"Ooh, is that a threat I just heard? Wow a whole lot of words in that sentence from such a sweet, little, air headed bitch."

"I think you should toss out more of your funny remarks; because that's all they're good for."

"Oh very funny Kimiko. Pardon me Kim, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn. I don't give a damn about what you think and neither does anyone else."

"Ya know, I'd really like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

"Uh -"

"Just because you're an asshole doesn't mean we all have to take it. Dating Sherrie doesn't mean you're all top but it does however mean that I can't hurt you. But can you _please_ move your fat ass so we can get to class."

"I'll move my _fat ass, _more than you can say…with that flat backside you have I wonder how any damn boy in this school tries to look up your skirt because there's nothing even there." he muttered, I knew not to say anything further to prevent escalating even more but I couldn't help it.

"Its better than having an ass that's so flabby that when you sat on the rainbow all the freaking Skittles popped out and you ate them cause your so freaking greedy!"

"Hey this is all muscle baby. So don't hate appreciate."

"DAMARE and deyou!" I shoved them out of the way and strode slowly. When I turned around the corner I started to speed up the pace because class started like ten minutes ago.

…♥…

"Who was that guy?" I felt the surge of heat as hands slammed down on my shoulders. It was Raimundo, Clay and Omi.

"That was the captain of the football team, the leader of the jocks. Hisokoawa Benjiro."

"His name is His-sock-o-whatever… Haha." I looked at Raimundo.

"Rai you idiot." I smacked him at the back of his head then hissed, "His names Benjiro."

"So why you say some long thing before it."

"Are you dense? In Japan you usually call someone by their surname. Though only some people call him by his surname Hisokoawa and most people, those on the top of the hierarchy call him Ben, but I don't."

"Oh." They replied in unison, knowing that this subject was no longer up for discussion.

"Where were you two guys?"

"Oh, Omi and I got lost. Took a wrong turn." _Figures._

"Well next time keep up. Now we're late." I said turning to the door in front of us._ Room 101 Social Studies._ I twisted the door handle and pushed the door smoothly unravelling a whole class quietly sitting in their seats and the teacher sitting on his desk with his mouth open as if to say he was rudely interrupted. Which he was.

"Ah, Tohomiko Kimiko. Glad to see you back at our school, but you are late. And so presumably are our new students." he raised his eyebrow. I was about to give him a reason to why we were late, but before I could speak something hit me from behind and I fell to the floor.

**an.**

there you go! a new chapter! yippee! i finally got it posted up! well ill try to update sooner next time. this time i mean it! tell me what you thought of it!

deyou...move (japanese)

baka...jerk, idiot (japanese)

lash...sleep with (slang)

animeang3l7


	6. Chapter 6

**animeang3l7: **yeah! im back! and i brought an update! hope you all enjoy.

**chun li: **took you long enough! hallo all im the new muse! let me introduce myself! im pretty, im nice, i can fight...(carries on talking)

**animeang3l7: **i replaced raimundo...he was annoying, but im starting to reconsider him...

**chun li:** HEY!

**animeang3l7:** im trying to make this as authentic as i can, with all the japanese suffixes and words, so i hope it worked okay and I left the translation next to the words in brackets! **r&r **please!

**One Wish**

**Duty's Calling**

**Chapter VI**

**By animeang3l7**

There I lay with a number of bodies on top of mine. I squeezed my arm out of the pile and rested my head on my palm. The commotion above me became unsettling and filled the class as well as the hallways. I could here an annoyed Clay exclaim _What in tar nations?_ and Omi's _Please can you remove yourself off of my buttocks._ Raimundo I could obviously tell was the one causing most of the shifting of bodies. He squirmed that way and this. I rolled my eyes and decided to end this.

"Can you all, please get off me?"

"Kimiko you know you're enjoying this? Considering this is the only way to get guys on you!" I knew that voice all too well to give an uncertain guess. I straight away knew it was Hisokoawa.

"I thought I got laid by some fake tanned loser with a cheap smile in a shed down a Chinese boarding school! And I quote." I said in sarcasm, but I guess it doesn't matter whether you say it in French because they still took my word and turned into a statement.

"Hey! Im not fake tanned with a cheap smile!" I looked up at Raimundo.

"Ooh!" I expected the obvious and it came, the whole class started to gossip and laugh.

"I knew it!" I felt pressure gang up against my body and felt an elbow dig into my back. Suddenly the most disgusting-est creature popped his ugly face up, and I wasn't talking about Hannibal Bean.

"I was being sarcastic, bakamono (stupid person)!" I stared angrily at Hisokoawa as if it were possible to burn a hole straight through him. Oh how I wished.

"Now now, no need for words like that Kimiko-chan." I knocked out of that stare and looked up at the teacher. It was Shijo-sensei. My old Social Class teacher two years previously.

"Sensei its great to see you again!"

"It's a pleasure to see you too Kimiko. Now I suggest you all get off one another and deyou!" Everyone scrambled to get up and move to their seats except Omi, Clay, Rai and I. They slowly rose to their face still a bit dazed and confused. I placed my hands in front of me and pushed myself up in a steady movement. I soon dusted myself off and headed towards the front of the class as the other dragons followed on.

"No need for an introduction to Miss Tohomiko, Im sure all of you know Kimiko-chan. Even though it has been two years Im sure your memories have not forgotten this famous and lovely face. Now there are a few spare seats, please make yourselves comfortable new M.S. students and companions of Kimiko-chan. But please would you consider to introduce yourselves?"

I looked at the three figures who stood by me. One uncertain looking, one proud looking and the other just not bothered. I nudged Clay who stood closest to me. It would be impolite to reject Shijo-sensei's offer so I whispered to them to at least say a sentence about themselves.

"Uh hey. Im Clay Bailey from Texas. I like wrestling and anything to do with agriculture. Im funny, smart and down to earth. Nice to meet ya'll."

"See, not so hard." I muttered to him.

"Well, they already know you. This is still a bit hard on us, except Omi who seems to be telling his life story, or maybe jus' his talents and _attributes._" I peered over Clays shoulder tip toeing to see a little yellow head with a mouth moving faster than the speed of sound causing everything to sound muffled. Just as I was about to stop Omi, Sensei got there before me.

"Omi is it? Well Omi-san, I think we've grasped enough information about you and feel its time to move onto your friend over there. Please feel free to tell us about yourself."

"Well, the names Pedrosa, Raimundo. That's how you would say my name right Kimi?"

"Yup," I smiled gently at Raimundo happy that he actually listened to me for once.

"Well just call me Raimundo-kun or something. Im from Brazil. I like soccer and some basketball. Im cool, funny and hot! Yeah, thats basicallyme in a nut shell."

I scanned the girls from the front to the back. Some of them sighed, most of them began whispering and pretty much all of them were staring. Something was telling me that this was going to be a long lesson.

"What? You are not Raimundo? Impostor in a nut shell!" Everyone laughed while I just slapped my head lightly in _not the time for that Omi_ way. I whispered to Clay to explain to him it was just another saying.

"Class, the jokes over, new students and returning student please take your seats and class will begin."

I looked over to see Rika-chan and Sherrie-chan waving for me to sit down in the desk next to them. There also was two seats in front of it and another seat to the left of it. As I carried on walking I noticed Sherrie was still waving but not to me, I looked back to see who exactly she was shaking her hand to uncontrollably. Figures. It wasn't exactly waving at someone, more like waving to them. Raimundo and Clay smiled uneasily. I saw them both flush at the same time. I spun round to look at Sherrie who now rested her head upon her hands staring in a mischievous way. I looked further to see Rika, who gestured for me to sit down in the desk next to her. As I took off my bag from my back and put it onto the desk, I heard a slight sound which remarkably sounded like "she just had to sit there" I knew who it came from.

It wasn't like Sherrie and I were enemies, far from it and even deeper. We were linked only through Rika and Keiko. Seeing as Keiko had left for America lets say our relationship was at a halt. She was pretty I admit it, that was partly one reason why she even hung out with them, or us. The Popular's consisted of the beautiful and rich. Not saying that I was beautiful, as if, I know Im pretty but not stunningly beautiful. Rika had rich flowing brunette hair with sparkling green eyes, remarkably like Raimundo's. Sherrie had rich blonde hair, scratch it, as rich as Peroxide Blonde hair can be. But to be honest, it looked nice on her especially combined with those hazel eyes. Keiko was the most authentic of us. Her hair was an awesome shade of black purple with red-brown-purple eyes to match. I really missed her and how she held all of us together.

I sat down in the desk next to Rika whether Sherrie liked it or not. Clay sat next to Raimundo who was in front of me and Omi in the seat on the left of me. I sighed. This was going to be a long day. Not saying I wouldn't enjoy it, but I guess I'd gotten used to life at the Temple, things would be weird to go back to life before hand, ordinary life, or at least fake ordinary.

The class was silent and Sensei was writing on the interactive whiteboard I sat there waiting for him to be done when I heard the faintest sound. I look to my side at Rika who eyed the ground. There was a note next to my foot. I stepped on it softly and rested my leg on my knee in a boy way then took off the note. I could have just picked it up but it would be too obvious. I placed the not quickly on my desk and opened it.

_That Brazilian Kid in front of you is soo hot!_

I silently laughed and looked from Raimundo to Rika and back. I scribbled quickly on the other side of the note flicked it to her desk perfectly. From the side of my eye I could see her write something down and fold the paper into a airplane shape, she flew it to me and it landed in my hair. We tried to desperately not to laugh out loud. I quickly retrieved it and opened it up. I looked at what I had written in reply,

_Haha, I guess. He's okay looking._

And I looked at her second reply.

_Okay looking? Sure whatever…But to me he's sexy. Ahaha._

I wrote down, _Uh, this is my friend Raimundo-kun we're talking about?_

A few times it was passed okay maybe more and there was hardly any more room so I decided not to write anything else. Plus Sherrie saw us one too many times and gave us a annoyed look. I just simply re read the scribbles again.

_Right! Since you're friends, wanna hook us up! - Joking._

_You better be! - Joking too._

_I am, besides, its soo obvious you're into him! It would be mean if I just stole him from you!_

_Lol, and anyways, Im SO not into him!_

_If you're not then why didn't you capitalise 'not'._

_Uh…_

_See!_

_Im NOT! - Happy?_

_Too late!_

_Okay, I admit it, I like him…_

_I KNEW IT!_

…_as a friend! Lol!_

_Right…Gawd, why do you have to be so stubborn…Can't admit it properly!_

I knew she'd think that I was defeated and think I agreed with her, but far from it. I did not like Raimundo at all! He was just a friend. _A good looking friend I could admit, he practically had all the girls in the class drooling over him, every last one of them staring at him - except me and I knew that this would happen and all; but Im not jealous in any way or in love with him. Simple._

"Kimiko, eh do you have another pen? Mine ran out." He turned round, smiled and shook his pen between his two fingers.

"Sure," I dug into my pencil case but as soon as I looked up I saw like nearly every girl with a pen in their hands outstretched to give it to him. All the boys looked on in fury, I scoffed at the idea this was really happening. Even the girls who sat in the front had their arms outstretched with a pen in their hands, well to be a little less exaggerative it was really the Geek, Prep and Popular girls but still they were mostly at the front and desperate. The other girls were just staring in shock mirroring my expression. You could tell all the boys were fuming expecially the Jocks. They really didn't like _their_ attention being diverted to others.

"Its okay Kimiko, I'll just grab one from this lovely lady," he reached out and took Sherrie's pen. "Thanks!"

"Irasshaimase, you're welcome!" she said with her high pitched voice.

"Uh," I watched on while she giggled and Raimundo complimented her. I looked up and saw Shijo-sensei telling them off.

"Awh, poor Kimiko. Her boy toy's found a new rape victim." I looked at Hisokoawa, you could tell from that smug smile that he was enjoying himself as much as he was feeling annoyed. The guys were a threat especially Raimundo.

"Damare (Shut up) Benjiro-kun!" Shrieked Sherrie.

"Please settle down class. Raimundo-kun next time please ask your neighbour quietly. Thank you. Sherrie-chan please put you outstretched leg back under the seat and get a new skirt, it is school policy for skirts to be the minimum length of just a little bit above the knee. Benjiro-kun please do not use that kind of language in my class and insult a fellow member of the class."

I slumped back in my chair played around with my pen. I sighed and heard a weak whisper, "You're jealous…"

I turned my head to Rika who quickly looked down at her work and played the innocent act; humming a tune. I shook my head slowly smiling a bit. I looked down at my work and started to write. Then I felt a tug at my shoulder. I looked to my left to see Omi pointing to a green S shape from the window. I squinted a bit and to my amazement I saw it was Dojo.

Omi leaned in "Theres a new shen gong wu we need to go quickly otherwise that bad clean worm Spicer will get it."

"That's _no good dirty snake Spicer_. But I think that only two of us should go to make it less suspicious."

"Great timing! Okay, me and you will go and get it while Clay and Raimundo will stay, yes?"

"Sure, but how do we get out of here…hmm? Oh I know! Omi follow my lead!"

"Er…"

"No time to explain," I put my hand up and turned to the front. " Shijo-sensei, Omi-san is feeling quite ill, may I take him to the nurses office since he doesn't know the way around the school yet?"

"Why yes, Kimiko-chan." I got up from my seat and went over to Omi who was finally got the idea and clutched his stomach as if he were ill. I helped him up and we made our way out of the class. Omi closed the door and we ran down the hallway to the exit.

"Good acting there Omi!"

"Thank you Kimiko, you too! See I told you I have mastered deception!"

We pressed the big handle of the door and pushed it open. There Dojo sat on the railings of the school. "Hop on kids, a 7.5 shen gong wu alert!" He handed me the scroll and I opened it to reveal a picture of the new shen gong wu.

"The Shadow Slicer, it creates an optic illusion of the holder to fool and trick enemies or maybe just for admiration." **(an. couldn't be bothered to come up with a new s-g-w, yes im lazy)** Omi read wide eyed. I closed back the scroll and waited patiently on Dojo until we got there.

"Do you think we should have told Raimundo and Clay?"

"You didn't tell them?" I looked at Dojo.

"I'll text them. I just hope Raimundo's phone is on silent."

_-Hey, wu alert. Don't worry Omi and I on it. Be back soon. Kimiko._

I scrolled down on the list of names till I reached Raimundo and clicked send. I tapped on my phone as I waited for it to respond with _sent message_. _At least one less thing to worry about. I just hope we get back before end of class. Oh no! Sensei will be wondering why I was late coming back to class! I know! I had to wait for the nurse to come back so Omi wouldn't be alone and then had to explain to the nurse what was wrong with him, then after I stopped at the girls toilet! Er...Too much detail...But yay! Good excuse!_


	7. Chapter 7

**chun li:** i couldn't believe it either...shes UPDATING

**animeang3l7: **its not that unbelievable, is it?

**raimundo: **im back!

**chun li:** i told you! one more month! thats the deal!

**animeang3l7: **they had some sort of bet apparently...

**raimundo: **well ive had enough, i want in on the messages...

**chun li:** youre already in the stories she writes what more do you want?

**raimundo:** eh... kimiko, you, omi and clay to talk proper english, money, fame, be in the Brazilian world cup team and win...basically everything.

**animeang3l7:** on with the story! r&r please!

**One Wish**

**Two Sides Of The Story**

**Chapter VII**

**By animeang3l7**

I sat there. Fiddling with my pen, eyes up, trying to concentrate on the teacher. I could see why Kimiko seemed to be keen on this teacher. He was simple, funny and I guess, kind. But just the thought of school and work was putting me off. I tried hard not to drift into unconsciousness but it was just too hard. I nodded off for about a couple of seconds and then my eyes snapped open.

"New students, good timing. We are starting a new topic on the 'The Modern Era' which will cover the likes of Equality Of The Genders, Modern Society, Migration, Western Civilization and so on. Now, I was thinking of doing Equality of the Genders first to see what your debating skills are like." He addressed us, at the same time as looking straight at me.

"Mine are absolutely magnificent." A female posh voice announced. I turned my head to see a brunette standing up with a purple knit jumper, white pleaded skirt and pearls. I was guessing she was a prep as Kimiko and many others classified these people. She turned to me and waved. I gave a cocky smile, winked at her then as a beautiful ender mouthed 'yeah'.

"Mine are absolutely magnificent. Yeah right..." I instantly knew who shouted out in a mock voice bleeding with sarcasm. "You can hardly debate for your life. Besides everyone knows Im the best speaker." I was about to argue back at him but Sensei beat me there first leaving my mouth half open.

"We all know you're the best person at speaking..." Benjiro beamed, but Sensei wasn't finished. "...disgusting cruel words. You mouth is filthy, need some soap Hisokoawa." I sniggered at Shijo-Sensei's comment. I looked over to Benjiro now muttering under his breath like a little child. I couldn't believe this guy. I knew jocks were obnoxious and jerks but this was an all time low. He disgraced the title.

After a couple of minutes when the giggles and sniggers died down, everyone got down to writing. Occasionally in between copying the board notes and doing activities from the text books Sensei lent out, I'd sneak a glance at Clay, Omi and Kimiko. Clay was asking questions as was Omi. On the other hand Kimiko was multi tasking, passing notes to what's her name..._Rika I think it was_... whilst answering major questions and copying down the notes on the board. I pondered various topics about what they were talking about. _Its too obvious, they're talking about a handsome dragon who goes by the name of Raimundo Pedrosa._ I looked back down to my paper and sighed. As I put pen to paper and tried to scribble some letters - in the process making some holes in the paper too; I then noticed I was out of ink.

I turned to the left and asked Clay if he had a spare pen. Unluckily he didn't, so I turned to Kimiko. "Kimiko, eh do you have another pen? Mine ran out." I smiled and shook the pen which ran out between my two fingers.

"Sure." She dug into her pencil case. I watched her search through and through looking for a pen as her eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance and hyper ness. Then she looked slowly up, I followed and saw around us a wave of outstretched hands with pens. I grinned, maybe school wasn't gonna be _that _bad.

"Its okay Kimiko, I'll just grab one from this lovely lady," I reached out and took the blonde's pen. "Thanks."

"Irasshaimase, you're welcome!" The girl shrieked with a high pitched voice. After a moment of intense silence between us I leaned towards her and whispered,

"Tell me something girl, did it hurt when you fell outta heaven?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at me in a sort of seductive way. _Interesting._

"Awh, poor Kimiko. Her boy toy's found a new rape victim." I looked towards that smug face then to. I was about to yell out to him but once again Sensei beat me to it.

I turned back to the girl during the chorus of voices and laughs, "So...?"

"The names Sherrie." she squeaked.

"Nice name. So you wanna-" I felt a breeze past me which made me cut of my sentence. I looked and saw two figures walk past. It turned out to be Kimiko and Omi. _Wonder where they're going? Hey! They left Clay and me._

I didn't bother to figure out what was going on so I kept on chatting to Sherrie. Then in the midst of silence, my phone went off. Beep beep. Beep beep. I opened it up and saw I had received a text message. I opened it up and noticed it was from Kimiko. Apparently there was a shen gong wu that had gone active.

"Raimundo-kun, cell phones must be either turned off or put on silent. I understand that you are new to the school, but please, for next time?" I nodded in acceptance.

From then, social studies seemed to come to an end quicker than imagined. There was still no sign of Kimiko and Omi coming back in time for the end of the lesson; so I packed up their things. **Ding Ding**. The bell rang and the class emptied with a goodbye from Shijo-sensei. "Clay pack up Omi's things and I'll pack up Kimiko's." We stood up in unison and turned around to the desks where they sat.

"Oh Raimundo-kun and... Clay-kun is it? I'll pack up Kimiko's stuff, I know her combination to her locker so I can just put her stuff there instead of you guys carrying it around." I stared at Rika, about to insist that there was no need and no trouble but she carried on, "Besides she's bound to go to her locker. She does that all the time in break and lunch no matter what." I looked to Clay for some help.

"I trust the lil lady." I nodded and let her pack up Kimiko's stuff.

We grabbed Omi's stuff and walked Rika to Kimiko's locker. She did as she said and put her things in her locker. "How do you know the combination?" Asked Clay as she slammed it shut.

"This was my locker last year."

"Oh,"

She walked off down the crowded corridor and stopped right in the middle. Surprisingly people just went around her instead of pushing or barging her. She turned around and shouted at us, "You two just gonna stand there or do you want to socialise?". It took us a while to get it because I couldn't be bothered to look on the timetable and realise it was break. We strolled to her and made our way to the field and benches. It was a really beautiful scene. On one side there was a fenced pond near the trees and benches. On the opposite side was a big field.

She worked her way twisting and turning where appropriate until we came across a group who waved to her. She waved back and shouted "Hey!". She rushed off to join the girls conversation under a huge cherry blossom tree and left us strolling across to them. It didn't occur to me or Clay that Ben would be there alongside them.

"Oh guess who it is, sun burnt surfer dude and his assistant cowboy."

"That's it!" I held out a fist and was about to hit him but Clay held me back. "Whoa there pardner. Easy goes it."

"That's what I like him Yuri he's fresh and tough." Glancing from the corner of my eye I could see Sherrie speaking to a tall girl who pointed laughingly at me. Interested I turned to them and slipped my hands into my pockets.

"Hi, I guess you're the new guy Pedrosa right?" Yuri - I assumed - asked.

"Rai-Yes, Pedrosa-kun at your service." I bowed and took her hand, planting a brief kiss on it. She giggled.

I couldn't yet grasp the idea of the hierarchy here and why the girls took these insults but I was soon to learn. "Okay, Ped-ass-a you've had you fun with beanstalk **(an. he's referring to Yuri if you don't know)** and my _girl _Cherry **(Sherrie)**." Pushing past Clay he stepped up to me. He put his arm around Sherrie roughly as he nudged Yuri taking her place. He was about my height but his hair made it look like he was inches taller. Then again it made him look like he had been taking hair styling advice from a hedgehog too.

There was a slight _ahem_ voiced and Rika spoke up, "Ben, can't you be nice at least? They're freshmen." And that was it. Just like everyone else, we were branded.

"Yeah whatever." He stepped down and immediately went over to talk to some other blond haired guy leaving Sherrie, I couldn't resist buckling him as he passed me. He gave me a dirty look and muttered quietly so that only I could hear, "Next time play boy. Next time. And I won't go easy and let girls defend your ass."

I turned my attention to Rika and Sherrie. Slumping down on the table I eyed all of them. This was the popular crowd. _Not bad. _Clay was talking to Yuri, blushing every so often, the both of them. For once I was speechless. Twisting around I looked to the benches around us. Then I heard a shout of some sort like "Patrol teachers gone. Crank it up." And that was when all hell broke out. There was suddenly a loud blast of music. I managed to see in the distance a group in black, I assumed it was the Goths or whatever, but I was wrong. It was that crowd I didn't like Kimiko hanging with. They formed a circle and some of the boys were dancing within the gap. Most were dancing some really hot girls and some were smoking. I wasn't surprised by this, even by seeing some smoking as young as 13.

I looked back and forth from this side to the other. I jumped off and was about to stalk off to the hot chicks but somebody pulled me back. "You so don't want to go there. That's the other side."

"What the dealio dude? There are some _nice_ people there." I eyed a red headed girl who looked in this direction she smiled then walked away. Looking back at Rika's disapproving expression I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"You don't want to get involved with them." Yuri shook her head at Clay. She eyed them all up and down as well as the others. Then oddly enough I spotted something or someone to be exact who you wouldn't expect to be there.

"Why not lil lady? I don't see no trouble in this haystack."

"Raimundo, Clay! You must venture the ways of these interesting 'graceful' dance techniques Kimiko's friends are showing us!" Clay's and my jaw dropped.

"Omi?" Clay gasped.

"You're kidding right?" I scanned the crowd for Kimiko. There I found her dancing with that guy she introduced to us earlier ago. I heard her squeaky squished giggle as the guy said something to her.

"Clay! Rai! There you are." She pointed to us as she looked to the guy_, I don't know his name_, informing him that she was going over here. She dragged Omi who was now looking star struck at all the pretty girls. She grabbed her backpack which was carelessly laid on the table along with hundreds of others.

"There are many pretty girls there..." He seemed to drift off somewhere.

"When did you get back? Was Spicer there? Did you get the wu? Your stuff? Why are you with them? Why were you laughing?" I questioned.

"A few minutes ago. Yes, kicked Spicer's butt. Got the Shadow Slicer. I knew that if I wouldn't get back in time Rika would put my stuff in my locker saving me the time of looking for you or going equipment-less to lessons if I couldn't find you. Because they're my friends. None of your business. In that order."

"Uh..." Me and Clay were speechless. Kimiko greeted her other friends, who seem to show no problem with Kimiko hanging out with the _other side_. Well, not entirely...

"Wasup Kimi-chan? Nice moves."

"Thanks. You wanna?" She stepped behind Rika and turned her to face the dancing. She shook her head and sighed, "I don't get how you hang out with them, they're so...rough and..."

"Yeah I know." she laughed off. Kimiko nudged her and she let out a little giggle.

Conversation soon started after, excluding the topic of Kimiko being with that side. Well to tell the truth you could hear faint voices asking questions like _Why is she with them? That's like the other side, doesn't she get that?_ and so on. I decided not to inform Kimiko in case of an all out mutiny on this ship. Soon enough the bell rang and we grabbed our stuff and headed to the next lesson.

_But why, was, she there? But I don't exactly get why Kim can be on both sides who are against each other? Why doesn't Rika and the others mind as much as when Clay and I were about to step there? And that dude, he seemed a bit too cocky. Does he always dance like that with his _friends. _What was he saying to Kimiko anyways that was so funny. _It snapped into my head, and then through my mouth "So Kimiko...Why were you laughing when you were with _that guy_?"

"You really want to know?" Stopping in front of me, she came up close and tip toed to reach my face. She stuck out her tongue, "Ain't gon tell you Pedrosa."

She carried on walking in front of me as I lazily strolled behind her and the others. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Why so interested anyways?" Instead of the answer I expected she questioned my interest.

"Who said I was?" I folded my arms and walked up next to her. She stopped in front of a classroom doorway with Rika by her side. Leaning on the wall I stared blankly as if waiting for an answer form her.

"Here's my class. Yours, Clay's and Omi's class is the first door on your right down that corridor. And _that guy _also known as Matt, was talking about a certain brunette staring in our direction with eyes about to pop out of their sockets." she poked a finger in my chest - as I tried covering my distinct redness occurring upon my face; before going in.

**an.**

**like it? don't like it? this chapter was surprisingly hard to write and reading it back kinda boring. this is set during social class, some things have been mentioned that haven't been in the other chapter because last chappy was in Kims POV and she clearly doesn't listen!**

**Kimiko: hey! i so do!**

**uh huh...thanks to reviewers! you make my day. hint! lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**animeang3l7: **IM BACK! -  
**raimundo & chun li:** WE'RE BACK!

**animeang3l7: **And to prove-

**raimundo:** And to prove that we weren't dead we brought an update with us!

**animeang3l7:** Grr. So enjoy-

**chun li:** So enjoy the rest of the story and R&R please!

**animeang3l7: **Yeah what they said...

**One Wish**

**Things Change**

**Chapter VIII**

**By animeang3l7**

I stood beside her and watched her tease the Brazilian carelessly. She waved goodbye and walked towards me. "What?" I smiled and said it was nothing. I sat down in my usual seat and placed my gucci bag in front of me onto the desk. I looked to my left for an epmty seat and saw Takeo making a paper airplaine to fly to the next girl in his radar. _What is wrong with that child? Is his brain still in 4th grade mode? _I looked to my right and saw Sherrie I looked in front of me and saw Sasuke. _Sasuke-san is sitting in front of me, oh wow. _After a couple of minutes of gawking and mentally saying "Oh wow!" I shook out of it and looked behind me for an empty seat and luckily found one. I assumed that Kimiko would go straight into the seat before it was taken so I started to take out some of my stuff when I overheard some shrieking and looked up slowly and saw Kimiko's eye twitching quite violently.

"Are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I don't want to sit at the front." She pointed at the empty seat while she shouted at Sherrie. _Oh, should've guessed. _"Besides, there's a seat behind Rika. So if you don't mind I'll just be-" Kimiko was about to manouver herself around Sherrie when she was tripped up by Sherrie's stray leg whilst she leaped off her chair and sat behind me.

"Are you like, okay?" she smiled fakely, "Owell. Too bad Kimiko-chan the seats taken." she spat at Kimiko, giving a venomous look. I knew better than to get involved..._The last time I did I got a black eye. Not even concealor and foundation could hide it..._

Kimiko got off the ground pushing her body up as if she were doing half a press up. She hesitantly opened her fists and pushed down as she breathed out loudly. Her eye twitched for the last time and stayed heavily open with flames sprouting in her iris."Its, o-o-ok. I'll just sit next to Rika in this empty seat." There was a quiet whipser that escaped Sherrie's red lipstick covered mouth, "Damn, should have thought about that." I looked behind me and saw her scrunch her face up as if she had constipation and she screeched, "Haru!" she pointed straight to the front to where he was and unluckily she poked my eye in the process. _Why is it always me?_ I thought while rubbing my now blind eye. "Sorry Rikako-chan." she laughed and winked at me. As I was about to turn around, Haru pushed past and knocked into my elbow which stuck out as I held my hand over my face. "Gomenasai!" I apologised turning round for the last time. Haru didn't seem to acknowledge my apology as he was focusing on _two things_. And it was what you'd call _appealing_ to most guys in this school.

"Haru, I want you," Sherrie pulled him close to her chest as she turned on her famous charm. "To sit there!" she pointed at where Kimiko was sitting.

"Don't point your claws at me!" mocked Kimiko.

"Haru!" And like a lap dog he pushed Kimiko off her seat and sat there drooling as she wanted. "Good boy, or should I say..." Sherrie stood up and leant down so her breasts were given the attention Haru was eager to give. "...man." _EW! This was more disgusting than the time she got the acne possessed MacDonalds worker to clean her seat and table..._

"Kimiko are you all right?" I called out to my fallen friend. I rose to attend to her and stood over her she stood up angrily and knocked me over. "HARU! It seems that you pushed me off my seat and sat down. I know I've just come back, but I sat there first, so can you GET UP BEFORE I RIP THOSE EYES OUT AND LEAVE YOU LIVING WITHOUT SEEING THOSE OVER SIZED SAGGY MELONS AGAIN IN YOU LIFE!" Haru jumped up and this time knocked down Sherrie who was standing over him; and ran towards his original seat. "Thank you!" Kimiko waved sweetly to him and sat down.

"Oh no you didn't!" _Is it me or is there going to be another fight?_

"Oh no I didn't what?" Kimiko glared at Sherrie.

"Oh no you didn't just make Haru move when you heard me make him move there! And call my beautiful breasts SAGGY!"

"Oh yes I did! And by the way, you're an idiot!" she said looking rather annoyed.

"Oh no you didn't!"

Everyone slapped their head in embarressment over Sherrie's repetitive comebacks, disgraced. "What is your problem? I just want to sit here."

"I want to sit there too."

"But you're sitting down there already."

"Well I...I..." Sherrie paused for a moment. She opened and closed her mouth annoyingly like a goldfish. Unable to find an acceptable argument she said what just came to her mind._ I think it was from her ass, she doesn't have a mind._

She started to panic and out came all the trash talk. "You're such an annoying thing, you think you're all big just because you-"

Her rant was interrupted by... Sasuke-san? "Enough!" He was slung round his chair and leaning on his hand looking extremely bored and annoyed.

She scooted herself in front of him and raised her shoulders so her boobs became visible. _Not even a blind guy couldn't see those... _"Sasuke-kun it's so good that you see my point! And that you're on my side and think that I'm right-"

"_You _can't even see your point. And you don't even know your _left side,_ from, your, _right_..."

"Could you repeat that?" Sherrie asked in a low scared voice, obviously shaken by Sasuke's strange outburst.

"I don't like repeating myself." the coldness of his voice gave a big negative vibe.

"I-I-Sasuke-san!" she wailed. The whole classroom stood still, the teacher finally entered but knew better than to get involved. He was tip toeing to his desk when he stopped and shouted over to Kimiko for the briefest moment, "Good to see you back Kimiko."

She smiled and leanned sideways to greet him back with her hand behind her back and another waving faintly, "Oh its nice to see you too Sensei." Kimiko said quietly.

"Just stop your whinning. It's _annoying_. Such a loser airhead." Sasuke continued on.

"Good call!" whispered Sensei, everyone looked at him ruining the moment. Sasuke looked utterly surprised and had his mouth open at Ayemaru-sensei. Well everyone did. "Uh, well um, let's start the lesson?" Ayemaru-sensei carried on.

"Annoying, loser, air-air-airhead?" Sherrie whispered. Her excited expression was shattered and all that was left was a distraught little girl getting dragged down by disappointment and resentment. She sunk all the way to the floor murmering "Annoying? I'm annoying? Sasuke-kun, called me, annoying? But-but-but...A loser? Airhead? But that can't be?" for a couple of minutes as the class got settled and Ayemaru-sensei started writting something on the board. Annoyed by her incessant babbling, I stood up and picked her up, closed her open mouth and shiverred as I whispered her name to begin talking some sense into her.

Sasuke without even a glance of regret or pity sat down and sat down. I kinda felt sorry for Sherrie, because if it was one thing I knew about her was that she had the biggest crush on Sasuke ever. And it was kinda sad to see. Even if she was all the things he said, it wasn't nice to see her being put down by the one person she actually cared about.

I drew breathe for a moment, wondering what to say to her. I could've gone with Sasuke-san and just put her into place but I..."Sherrie, it's okay, I'm sure Sasuke-san was just having a bad day or something. You better take down some of the notes on the board cause your already failing this class and you know Ayemaru-sensei doesn't take bribes to heart."

"You're right." she perked up.

**-**♥**-**

I flipped my cell open and saw 10.30 flashing wearily. _Only 15 minutes have gone by? I've written 3 pages of notes in what felt like a whole hour. Music exam preparation is so boring, I can't believe you have to know this much! Like cha, as if I'm going to need this info anyways. _I looked at Kimiko, she was just about done writing and placed her pen in her pencil case. I saw her read over some of the notes she had taken down. And by the looks from her face, she seemed to understand them. I sighed and was about to close my cell phone and put it into my bag again when I saw a little envelope animation emerge. I wavered for a second looking up to see if Ayemaru-sensei was watching. His eyes were now drawn to a small book called Icha Icha Paradaisu. _You have got to be kidding me...Make out Paradise...?_

I openned the text message and read quietly._ **How mighty nice of you to be so kind and get Sherrie to calm down. Ps. And yeah I'm being sarcastic!**_

I narrowed my eyes as I turned round slowly to see a fake smile and wave. I quickly pressed reply and began texting back. **_Well, who else was going to do it? Sensei got a threat from her the last eighty times he tried to get Sherrie to work and she's failing the class. Come on, she's on the brink of repeating this year again plus summer school. And I don't think any of us would like it especially Ayemaru-sensei!_**

"Rikako! I thought you hated her?" she mouthed at me not bothered to reply. _She's lucky I can lip read._ I bit my lip.

I shrugged in reply, then came up with a response. She wasn't exactly what you'd call professional when it came to lip reading and it showed when she got frustrated and was mime shouting "WHAT?" so I instantly began texting. _I don't...know._

She continued to mime out her sentence, "What changed?" I texted back. **_Everything._**

"Class, since the new instruments are still being delivered and I've given you enough revision notes I guess you can talk for about twenty minutes about the topics you are unfamiliar about and since I'm in a good mood the last 30 minutes will go to... what you've all been waiting for this term, an Ayemaru Quiz Extraveganza!" Sensei shouted in an imitation of a game show host. All heads turned to Sensei but we were all to slow to react to his command and he was now reading his novel again with a happy smile.

Most people seemed to follow his orders seeing as I was stuck with mostly the geeks and freaks. But I didn't blame them, this was the mid term exam we were preparing for and it counted for at least half of our final grades. Yet I was slightly confused why the music exams were set so early. But who was I to question. I pulled up my chair to Kimiko and began chatting and catching up. Sherrie stayyed out of the conversation and sat quietly texting to someone.

"So who was that guy who stood up to Sherrie?" she asked me whilst blantantly staring at Sasuke-san. He instantly got up and walked over to the window.

"That's Saionji Sasuke. He's fresh from the south. But no one knows where exactly or how far. His family - which consists of his father and cousin - is quite rich. Oh and his cousin Kaede is in the same grade as us. She came into the school together with Sasuke last year. He's studied Karate and Tai Chi."

"How do you know all this?" she looked quite unconvinced at the information I presented her with.

"Uh, easy. Introduction, duh. You know what you did earlier on in Social Class and Economics."

"And he told you all of that?" she looked quite surprised and took a second to glance over at Sasuke.

"Not exactly word for word. But the guy was on a roll."

"Right..." She rolled her eyes at me.

"But anyways, he's smart, athletic, sarcastic, outspoken and conceited. What do you think of him?"

"Oh, he's so cool. He has style, looks and brains. He's so incredibly hot!" Kimiko and I looked at Sherrie. She said nothing further and sat in silence.

"So what do you think of him Kimi-chan?" I asked.

"Well he seems... I don't know..."

"He's good looking though, you've got to admit." she looked bursting to come out with it.

"Yeah sure." Okay over statement on _bursting_..."Yeah he's _pretty _good looking."

"Ahaha," I laughed softly, "You have know idea how _pretty _good looking goes far in this school. Most girls crave for him and most boys dream of being him." I spoke darkly.

"Okay, stop with the whole deep dark talk! Reminds me of Chase Young."

"Okay...Wait is that, that guy you said who was hot but evil?"

"I did not say that!" she denied flapping her hand away, her eyes shifting away from mine.

"Okay, nevermind. But as I was saying, um oh, Sasuke has a sort of attitude, most girls still seem to like him."

"Hmm..." She stared at him with a sort of interested look in her eyes. It wasn't unnatural that she would be interested, nearly everyone was, even the teachers - _not in that way_. I twisted round to meet Sasuke's eye which were wandering around. He took a glance at me and looked to Kimiko.

**-**♥**-**

I tried talking to her but she would just nod along, so I brought a surprising topic into converse. "Raimundo?" she looked up at me seeming oddly confused.

"What about him?" she questionned.

"You and him?"

"Just friends." she said ignorantly.

"Oh. Well you two seem more than that. Don't get me wrong that I don't believe you but it seems like, you two could go really well together." I said lightly smiling.

"I doubt it. Besides, if I did have any feelings for him-" I raised an eyebrow in interest."-Which I don't. And we got together then broke up, it would totally ruin our friendship. And anyways, things would be so weird during training in the Temple and things..."

I contemplated the pro's and cons. Okay, so the cons over powered the pro's technically but still I was unconvinced so I decided to play around and pop the question. "So if I dated him you wouldn't mind?" I grinned mischeviously. Of course I had no feelings for this guy what so ever. I had only just met him. Besides, it was obvious that Kimiko liked him anyways.

"Uh...uh-well...You see..." she started, undecisive about what to say, so I pressed on, hoping to get her to admit she did have a problem

"So you do mind!"

"NO! Of course I don't mind. Go out with him if you want." a sweat drop fell down the side of her face as she fanned her hand hyperactively at me to go ahead.

I sighed, defeated that she wouldn't admit she had a problem with it I changed my mind about this strategy and went to sort her straight that I really wasn't interested in Raimundo that way. "Don't worry Kimi-chan, I don't want to go out with Raimundo." I said still slightly disappointed, but she took it the wrong way.

"No Rikako I really don't mind if you date him. Honestly." she paused hesitantly. "I want you to date him." she frowned and when I looked her straight in the eye she grinned from ear to ear. It didn't take a genius to know she was lying. "I don't mind if anyone dates him. But I'd rather if she were someone I knew." She grinned even larger this time.

"That's great!" You all probably think that I said that, but _wrong_.

"Sherrie?" I hissed. "What are you saying?"

"That it's great that Kimi-chan doesn't mind someone dating that_ ultra fabuloso _Brazilian cause then I can date him!" Our mouths dropped. I looked around and saw that actually most peoples dropped. _Guessing I would say people were disappointed Sherrie would take hold of another hottie before them or that she wouldnt be single and they couldn't make their move. _I saw Haku eyes watering. "But you don't even really know him! And you're going out with Benjiro!"

"Oh him...I broke up with him ages ago!"

"When?"

"Just before class started!" _Should have figured..._We paused for a moment, "Hmm, I don't think I'll date him then considering I might hurt Kimiko's feelings." _What game is she playing?_ "It's kinda obvious she takes great interest in him, and it would be very unkind of me to take him away from her."

"I do not _take great interest_ in him! He's just a friend! What is wrong with you people? You can date him for all I care!" Kimiko moaned standing up. The minute she realised what she had said she sunk to her chair.

"Yay! That settles it, I will date him!" she stuck her tongue out at us and moved towards her desk. Kimiko raised her head in annoyance and gave Sherrie the whole evil eye.

"Well, it seems that maybe this is more interesting than my novel. Hmm, seems even better." I stared straight at Sensei who let a little laugh escape at his own joke. When he saw me giving the evil eye he turned his attention back to his book and occasionally looking around.

"Was everyone listening to our conversation?" I spoke up.

"Well cha!" a girl I had never even known was in our class responded.

"It was a rhetorical question!" I sighed.

Sensei looked ot his watch and then interrupted. "Well then, discussion time is over and Ayemaru's Quiz Extranveganza begins!" Most people enjoyyed his quizzes. I was no exception either. Everyone pushed back their chairs into their desks and began with the task.

**-**♥**-**

So why was everyone really happy at the end of the class after the quiz. Well, you see Ayemaru-sensei's quizzes were awesome. He had what you called, the likable factor, he made it interesting, fast and fun. Plus the prizzes were off the hook. Free credit if we _demonstrated our understanding of music terms_, local gig/concert tickets courtesy of his sibling ties in journalism and Make Out Paradisebooks -_ for the guys especially_. It was quite cool. But we get these types of quizzes seldomly, once every term so we made the most of it.

The bell rang and everyone packed up their stuff. Kimiko seemed to be trying harder to get out of the door than most of us. "I'll catch you later Rika-chan. Have to get the boys to our next class!"

"Okay! See you in lunch then!" I hollered back.

Since my next class was just down the corner, I felt I hadn't the need to rush. Sherrie was waiting for me outside along with Yuri and Takeo. Then as I was about to close my bag I heard Ayemaru-sensei getting nagged again by Kareiya-sensei. "I don't understand why you give these kids treats for answering little questions." It wasn't unusual for her to go stomping in after music class was over, as she regularly did this and started a moaning match with Sensei, but she seemed more angry today than usual.

"They need a little encouragement and something to strive for. Besides its harmless."

"It's a waste of time, you want them to be determined and strive for something, give them _the work _they _should _be doing. This makes you soft Ayemaru, you're letting these kids walk all over you and deceive you."

"That may be, but at least I gain their trust and confidence. If they don't understand something they actually come up to me and ask, or ask among their peers. Also, the quiz helps most of them participate in class discussion or tasks, instead of taking the back seat with their posse."

"It's clique." Kareiya-sensei corrected.

"Right. Well I better be going, free period for me and coffee. And don't worry Kareiya-chan, being compared to me by your students isn't all that bad, just lighten up woman!"

"Why you-"

"As I said Kareiya-chan, got free period, need coffee and Icha Icha Paradaisu is waiting."

"I don't understand why you read that book Ayemaru! It's so false and cheesy..." she dragged on.

"Eh, keeps me entertainned while I'm waiting for you!" And with a cheesy grin Ayemaru-sensei was off.

Kareiya-sensei sighed, then saw me standing here with my bag still open. "What are you still doing in this classroom? And you two at the doorway! Get to your classes this instant!"

I rushed past and greeted Yuri, from the corner of my eye I saw another figure. It was just Takeo-san panting. He said hey and then stuck his head into the classroom and exclaimed quickly, "Don't worry Kareiya-sensei, you're an awesome teacher too." He said quite cheekily, "By the way I took Sensei Ayemaru's book so you can make your move now!"

"Takeo!" Kareiya-sensei and Ayemaru-sensei - who was running down the opposite corridor - screamed simultaneously. Takeo grinned and pushed us down the other corridor then closed the door just in time before Ayemaru-sensei could get a hold of him.

"Phew..." he breathed out, "So, study hall...Interesting..." I sat down thinking about what Kimiko said. "_Besides, if I did have any feelings for him..."_

_Hmm, I wonder what Raimundo thinks of it. Maybe at lunch I should talk to him, and it might just make Sherrie back off for a bit at least. Yeah that sounds like a good plan...for now._

**-**♥**-**

**an.**

**not very eventful but I had to introduce characters which have a very big part in this story hmm, it seems like kimko is interested sasuke. i liked the name in naruto, and couldn't be bothered to find a name that made the impression that i wanted so yeah... plus i was watching some old episodes so i kinda got a bit from them :P **


End file.
